Broken
by Roswelllostcause
Summary: Caitlin and Barry have been best friends since they met when they were ten years old. When Caitlin is attacked by a coworker who is obsessed with her it brings them even closer and make them realize that maybe what they feel is much deeper than friendship. No powers. Slow burn SNOWBARRY
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Caitlin and Barry have been best friends since they met when they were ten years old. When Caitlin is attacked by a coworker who is obsessed with her it brings them even closer and make them realize that maybe what they feel is much deeper than friendship. No powers.

While I am not classified as a crossover there will be appearances of a number of Arrowverse characters from Supergirl, Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow.

Part 1

Caitlin Snow sighed as she walked down the halls of STAR labs. She knew that she should be happy she had her dream job. But the fact was she hadn't had much of a life lately. She hadn't been on a date in nearly six months. Not since she broke up with her last boyfriend who wanted to take their relationship farther then she was willing to go. But the fact was she didn't feel that strongly for him. She wasn't the type of girl that had sex just because she was dating someone. Oh she had no problem with those that did. But she wanted to be sure that she had real deep feelings for the guy. She walked into her lab placing her purse and coffee down. She was just starting to boot up her computer when he walked in. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before looking at him. Most women she thought would find him good looking. With his blond hair and blue eyes. Standing at around six feet two inches and close to two hundred pounds.

"Good morning Cait."

"Hunter, I told you never to call me that. My name is Caitlin. Though I would prefer you address me as Dr. Snow." Said Caitlin

"Caitlin, I was hoping that you would go out to dinner with me on Friday. You know a date."

"Hunter, I told you before that I don't want to go out with you. Besides I have plans for Friday. I am going to that dinner for the police athletic league."

"I could take you. I can get a ticket."

"It's sold out. I am already going with my friend Barry."

"Some other time then."

Hunter left but not without shooting a look at the young doctor that sent chills down her spine.

"You really should tell Dr. Wells about that creep."

Caitlin looked at her friend Cisco Ramon as he walked in. She didn't say anything just started to get her test samples ready to begin her tests.

"Caitlin, he won't get it through his head you don't want to go out with him."

"Cisco, just leave it alone."

"You know that Dr. Wells won't put up with what Zolomon is doing."

"Cisco, he is not the first guy I have dealt with that doesn't like to take no for answer."

"You don't have to put up with it. Caitlin, you are my friend. I am one of the few people here that don't treat you like you are a prize."

"Well if he keeps it up I will just go frosty on him."

"Yeah well I get the feeling that not even going full Killer Frost on him will make him stop until he gets what he wants from you."

"And what do you think he wants from me?"

"You to just to be another notch on his bedpost. I have seen guys like him before. All he wants is sex from you."

"Well he won't get it."

_No one has. That is why my last boyfriend dumped me. I wouldn't sleep with him. But no one but Barry knows about my vow not to have sex until I am sure I am in love. _

"Caitlin, I don't begin to try and understand why you have had nothing but failed relationships. But I really think that Hunter Zolomon is dangerous."

"Cisco don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah but think about what I said."

Caitlin sighed as Cisco left. She knew deep down that he was right. She really should talk to Dr. Wells about Hunter.

Barry Allen looked into his microscope in the crime lab of the Central City police department. He loved his job. He had grown up in a loving home. He had great friends. His best friend was Dr. Caitlin Snow and agreed to be his plus one to the police athletic league fundraiser dinner on Friday. He asked her mostly because just like her his love life was nonexistent. But it also helped that there would be plenty of guys there that would be jealous of him coming with a beautiful woman. Most of the guys on the force just saw him as the lab geek.

"Hey Bare, got anything on that jewelry store robbery yet?" asked Detective Joe West walking in.

"Uh the file should be in in the rack by the door."

"Right. So you bringing anyone special to that fundraiser that we got roped into going to?"

"Just my best friend Caitlin."

"Bare, are you sure she is just your best friend?"

"Yeah of course. We have been friends since she moved in next door to my parents when she was ten."

"I remember that shy little girl. She always had her nose in a book."

"Not always."

"True, there was the time that you, Iris and her found that dead chipmunk I think it was and she wanted to cut it open to figure out it died. She was going to use my kitchen table to do it."

"Joe, I don't think she was serious. But she really has always liked science."

"Right. At least I know that she never killed anything at least on purpose. Even though she can be cold and closed off at times she isn't psycho."

"You're right Cait could never hurt anything not even a bug if she can help it."

"You know sometimes I think there is more between the two of you then either of you are willing to admit."

"No way Joe. I really should get this done or Singh will have my ass."

"Ok. Talk to you later."

Joe left and Barry sighed. He had to wonder if Joe was right. That it might be possible that Caitlin was the right woman for him. That his soulmate was his best friend. But there was no way Caitlin had feelings for him. She would say something wouldn't she?

Hunter sat in the corner of the cafeteria watching the only woman that had ever turned him down. But he wouldn't give up, not until he got what he wanted from her.

"Give it up she won't go out with you Zolomon. She is nothing but a cold bitch."

Hunter turned to glare at Hartley Rathaway. He hated the jerk kiss up.

"Mind your own business Rathaway."

"Just saying she won't go out with you. The only guy she will talk to about anything but work is Ramon. Why she would be friends with that loser is beyond me."

"Rathaway, I will get what I want from Caitlin."

Hartley looked at the other man and felt a chill go down his spine. He may not like the bioengineer. But she didn't need this creep stalking her.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Dr. Snow may I have a word with you?"

Caitlin turned to face her boss Dr. Harrison Wells.

"Of course Dr. Wells." Said Caitlin

"I have had a few of your coworkers come to me in the past couple of weeks. They have expressed concern about you."

"Who exactly has spoken to you? Was it Cisco?"

"I am not able to tell you that. But it has been several. I hope that you know that STAR Labs is a harassment free workplace. So if someone is bothering you, I need to know."

"Dr. Wells nothing is going on that I can't handle."

"Caitlin, I can understand if you don't want to get Mr. Zolomon in trouble. But I can't do anything if you don't file a complaint."

Caitlin sighed. She knew that she should tell Dr. Wells that Hunter keeps asking her out. But she knew that Hunter had a temper. One that she wasn't sure she wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"Dr. Wells, I will admit that Mr. Zolomon has asked me out a few times, and I have told him no every time."

"That would count as sexual harassment Dr. Snow. He needs to understand that no always means no. I will speak to him and give him a warning. If that doesn't work then I want you to come to me. I will not let anyone harass the most brilliant bioengineer I have ever met."

"Ok Dr. Wells."

Caitlin watched as her boss left. She turned to look at the woman she shared the lab with who suddenly seemed to find her computer screen very fascinating.

"Alex Danvers! Did you go to Dr. Wells?" demanded Caitlin

"Caitlin, I consider you a friend. Hunter is a jerk and needs to understand that you have the right to say no." said Alex

"Alex, I know you care. But I can handle Hunter. I have dealt with others like him. I may have been a geek in school, but I also know guys are attracted to me."

"Some women too. Caitlin, I find you attractive. But I also know that you don't like women like that and I am ok with that. Just like I know it doesn't bother you I like women."

"Alex, I have seen the looks you use to give me. But once I told you that I wasn't into women, you stopped and we became friends. You know that I don't care you are gay."

"I know. Caitlin, you got to remember that you don't deserve to have that creep hitting on you all the time."

"I know that. Alex, I know you care. But it's my choice on what to do about it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can deal with this."

Caitlin grabbed her things and headed out. Alex watched her friend go hoping nothing bad was going to happen to her.

Barry was just locking up the crime lab for the night when his cell phone rang. He smiled hearing the strands of "Summer Night" knowing it was his best friend.

"Hey Cait."

"Hey Barry. Uh did you have any plans for tonight?"

"Just take out and Netflix. Why?"

"Want to bring Chinese and watch Netflix at my place?"

"Sure. You want your usual?"

"Yeah. Thanks Barry."

"Anytime Cait. See you in about an hour."

"See you then."

Barry was headed out of the station when his friend and Joe's daughter Iris walked in.

"Hey Bare."

"Oh hey Iris. You meeting your dad or Eddie?"

"Eddie we are going out to dinner. You and Caitlin should double with us sometime."

"Iris, Caitlin and I are just friends."

"Then why is it every time you need a plus one you bring Caitlin. Barry, I know you are in love with her. I am pretty sure she has feelings for you. Why do you think every relationship she has ever had never worked out?"

I actually know why. She has refused to have sex with any of those guys. She wants to wait until she is sure she is in love.

"Iris, Cait's love life is none of our business."

"Except she doesn't have one."

"Yeah neither do I. I need to go. I am picking up Chinese and heading over to Cait's to watch some Netflix."

"Ok. Tell her I said hi and will see her at the fundraiser."

"Sure."

Barry arrived at Caitlin's only five minutes late which for him was really good. He knocked and gave her a smile when she opened her door wearing a pair of pajama pants and a gray STAR Labs t-shirt. She had removed the make up she always wore to work and gave him a small smile.

"Only five minutes late. I am impressed Mr. Allen."

"Well you can blame Iris this time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I ran into her on my way out of work. She was meeting Eddie."

"Barry Eddie Thawne isn't a bad guy. That is if you are into blond, blue eyed ex high school football players."

"I know. His dad dated your mom at one point right?"

"Yeah while we were in high school. Eddie actually looked out for me not letting Lexie LaRoche pick on me."

"They will be at that dinner on Friday."

"It will be nice to see them. I don't see Iris much since she started at CCPN. I miss the discount she use to give me at Jitters."

"You and your coffee addiction."

"I am not addicted to coffee."

"If you say so."

"Just for that we are watching Gilmore Girls tonight."

Barry groaned. Not that Gilmore Girls was bad. But it was most definitely a chick show. He also never could follow what Lorelei and were talking about most of the time. Barry set the food put on the coffee table in front of the couch while Caitlin grabbed them something to drink.

"Cait, what is bothering you?" asked Barry half an hour later.

"Nothing. Just wanted to spend time with my best friend."

"Cait, I know you. Want to try again."

"Hunter asked me out again."

"Why won't you report that jerk?"

"Dr. Wells knows about him."

"Cait, I know you don't like to cause trouble. But the fact that Hunter refuses to get the message that you aren't interested in him is wrong."

"I know. Can we just drop it for tonight? I just want to spend time with my friend."

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Hunter smiled as he walked into STAR Labs. He had spent the night before coming up with his new plan to get Caitlin to not only go out with him, but into his bed. He was not going to be denied what he wanted from the cold bitch. His father had taught him that as a man he was in control, that women needed to be taught they had to do what the man wants. He would have Caitlin no matter what.

"Mr. Zolomon my office now." Said Dr. Wells

"Of course Dr. Wells."

Hunter followed Dr. Wells into his office.

"Take a seat Mr. Zolomon."

Hunter sat down and looked at his boss.

"What can I do for you Dr. Wells?" asked Hunter

"I have had a number of reports that you have been harassing Dr. Snow."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't play dumb. Have you or have you not asked Dr. Snow out on a date repeatedly?"

"Yeah. What's the big deal? As far as I know coworkers are able to date."

"There is no rule against it. But I also have it on good authority that Dr. Snow has turned you down each time."

"She has told me she had other plans."

"Oh I have a list of some of the reasons she turned you down with. Everything but she is washing her hair. Mr. Zolomon it seems to me she has no interest in a relationship with you. This is your first and last warning. If you do not respect the fact that Dr. Snow doesn't want to date you I will have no choice but to terminate you. I will also inform any potential new employers that the reason you were terminated was for sexual harassment of another employee."

"You can't do that! That would blackball me from every lab in the country!"

"Then I suggest you stay away from Dr. Snow."

"Right. May I go and get to work?"

"Go."

Hunter left in anger. Harrison sighed. He had a feeling that he was going to be trouble.

Caitlin grabbed a salad and bottle of water from the cafeteria and went to sit in the corner while reading a paper that was published by her mother. While they may not get along but Caitlin did want to keep up with her mother's research.

"How dare you tell Dr. Wells that I have been harassing you?!"

Caitlin looked up to see Hunter standing over her. Her heart started to race. The look in his cold blue eyes scared her.

"Hunter, the fact is you have been harassing me. I don't want to date you."

"Caitlin all I want is one date. Let me show you how I treat women."

"The answer is no. I will never go out with you."

Hunter grabbed Caitlin's arm pulling her to her feet and shoved her to the wall.

"Listen you cold bitch, no little girl tells me no."

"Mr. Zolomon get your hands off of Dr. Snow. You are to clean your things out. You are fired. Ms. Danvers why don't you take Dr. Snow to get herself together while I have security escort Mr. Zolomon out." Said Dr. Wells

"Of course Dr. Wells. Come on Caitlin." Said Alex

"Dr. Snow once you have yourself together please come by my office. I need to fill out an official report with your statement." Said Dr. Wells

Caitlin nodded and walked off with Alex. Dr. Wells nodded at Cisco and Hartley letting them know they could come to his office to give their statements.

Alex led Caitlin into the bathroom where she looked at her friend's arm that had a hand shape bruise beginning to form. Caitlin splashed water on her face still shaking from the encounter with Hunter.

"Caitlin, are you going to be ok?" asked Alex

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should think about talking to Detective West or Thawne about a restraining order. You know that Cisco, and I will give statements to help you. Hell even that ass Hartley would. Besides there are a lot of people here that like you a whole lot more than him."

"Alex, I will think about it."

"Caitlin, guys like him need to learn they can't get away with hurting women."

"This is not the first time I have dealt with a controlling jerk. That is the whole reason I broke up with Jackson. He wanted to control our relationship. I wasn't going let anyone else ever do that again. I could tell from the moment I met him Hunter was the controlling type."

"You ready to go see Dr. Wells?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine on my own."

"Ok."

Alex watched as Caitlin left the bathroom then pulled out her phone and sent a text to her sister Kara.

_Girls night at Caitlin's. She needs some friends tonight. See if Iris can make it. _

Kara texted back.

_We will be there and bring wine and pizza. _

Alex told Kara the time and then headed back to her lab. Alex had just gotten back to the lab she shared with Caitlin when she watched as John Diggle and another security guard escort Hunter past with a box of stuff. The now ex employee sent a cold glare her way. Diggle gave him a shove to keep him moving.

Caitlin sat across from Dr. Wells in his office. He had his assistant bring her a cup of tea.

"Dr. Snow, are you ok?" asked Dr. Wells

"I will be."

"Now I just need you to fill out an official complaint for Mr. Zolomon's official file. That way he can't sue for wrongful dismissal."

"Yeah sure."

"Mr. Ramon and Mr. Rathaway along with a few others have filled out statements that they witnessed him harassing you."

"Dr. Wells, I am thinking of getting a restraining order. Would you be able to give the police a copy of those statements?"

"Of course. Though I wish you had come to me sooner."

"He wasn't the first guy that didn't want to take no for answer I have dealt with."

"But the fact is I run a harassment free workplace. So if this happens again let me know."

"I promise."

"Good. Now when you are done take the rest of the day off, and tomorrow as well. I believe that you are going to the fundraiser tomorrow night with your CSI friend Mr. Allen. Go get your nails and hair done for the night."

"Yes sir."

Caitlin went to get her things and then drove straight to CCPD with copies of her coworkers statements in hopes of getting a restraining order against Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Joe West smiled when he saw his daughter's friend walking through the lobby of CCPD.

"Caitlin, I believe Barry is up in his lab."

"Actually I am here to see you and Eddie. I want to file a restraining order." Said Caitlin

"Eddie grab us some water and join us in interview room 2." Said Joe

Five minutes later Caitlin sat across from the two detectives with a file sitting in front of her. She had taken her jacket off and Joe noticed the hand shaped bruise on her arm.

"What happened?" asked Eddie angrily

"A now former coworker didn't like the fact I kept turning him down for dates. Several other coworkers reported him to Dr. Wells. Dr. Wells asked me about it and I confirmed the harassment. He got called in to talk to Dr. Wells in regards to the harassment policy. He got pissed off after leaving and came after me. Told me no girl says no to him. He grabbed my arm in front of the whole cafeteria. Including Dr. Wells. He has now been fired. Dr. Wells is going to have him blacklisted. I have copies of my coworkers statements of his harassment of me."

"How long has this been going on Caitlin?" asked Eddie

"Hunter, has been trying to get me to go out with him pretty much since I started at STAR labs." Admitted Caitlin

"That was over two years ago! Caitlin, you should have said something before now." Said Eddie

"I didn't think anything of it. I had a couple boyfriends during that time. Eddie, I know that maybe I should have now. But I never thought he was dangerous."

"Caitlin, I think we have enough to take to the DA. Just be careful." Said Joe

"I will."

Caitlin grabbed her things and headed out of the police station. Joe watched her go. He turned to Eddie.

"Find everything you can on Hunter Zolomon. I want to know if Caitlin is in any danger." Said Joe

"I was already thinking that. I have heard his name come up a few times when we all would get together. Cisco and Alex Danvers seemed more concerned about him than Caitlin until now." Said Eddie

"Did you notice those bruises on her arms? I have known Caitlin since she came home from school with Barry and Iris when they were ten years old. She was this shy little girl. But as sweet as could be. Her dad had just died a few months before."

"I know she doesn't talk about her family."

"Her mother was never mother of the year. Caitlin spent more time with Barry's mom than with her own mother. I think it was actually Nora Allen that gave Caitlin the talk about growing up rather than Carla."

"Well weather Caitlin knows it or not she has a big family that loves her."

"That she does."

Barry watched as Caitlin headed to her car. He wondered what brought her by the station during the work day. He also wondered why she hadn't come up to see him. He grabbed his phone and sent a text.

*Cait, why did you come by CCPD?*

(Barry, I had to see Joe about something.)

*What happened?*

(Don't want to talk about it. I will tell you tomorrow ok?)

*Cait!*

(Tomorrow Barry.)

Barry knew better than to try and get her to talk tonight. He also knew Joe and Eddie wouldn't tell him anything. So he opened his contacts and hit a name that would know what happened at STAR labs today.

"Cisco meet me at the Press Box at seven tonight. We need to talk about Cait." Said Barry leaving a voicemail.

Caitlin had just finished changing into a pair of sweatpants and STAR labs t-shirt when there was a knock on her apartment door. Making sure the chain was on the door she opened it a crack. She looked to see Alex and Kara Danvers, Iris West as well as Laurel and Sara Lance, and Thea Queen. She closed the door undid the chain and opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Caitlin

"Girls night in." said Sara walking in tossing her jacket onto a chair.

"Alex called and said you needed a girls night. Sara and Laurel were in town visiting their mom. Thea was in town looking at possibly going to CCU." Said Kara

"We got pizza, ice cream, wine and booze." Said Sara

"Thea is underage." Pointed out Caitlin

"Like we didn't sneak a drink once in a while during college." Said Alex

"Laurel, you work in the district attorney's office in Star City." Said Caitlin

"Out of my jurisdiction." Said Laurel

"Iris if your dad finds out he will throw all of us in jail for a night." Said Caitlin

"He won't find out. We will stay here all night." Said Iris

"Fine but Laurel and Sara, you deal with Oliver if he finds out that we got his little sister drunk." Said Caitlin

"Don't worry about Ollie. I know how to deal with him." Said Laurel

"So what happened Caitlin? Why are there bruises on your arms?" asked Kara

Caitlin took a sip of her wine and looked at her friends. She realized that Alex hadn't told them what happened.

"I finally reported Hunter Zolomon to Dr. Wells yesterday. Hunter wasn't happy. He grabbed me in the cafeteria today and made threats. He did it in front of witnesses including Dr. Wells." Said Caitlin

"You should report him to the police. Grabbing you like that is assault." Said Laurel

"I did tell Joe and Eddie. They are going to give the witness statements from Hunter's file at STAR to the DA so I can get a restraining order. Hunter was fired for coming after me."

"Good. Caitlin, you shouldn't have put up with that jerk for this long." Said Sara

"I know. But you all know me. I don't like to cause trouble."

"Caitlin, it was Hunter causing the trouble. Trust me you have the right not to be hit on by every jerk you work with." Said Kara

"I know."

"Caitlin, if you want I will tell Ollie and he will come and kick this Hunter's ass." Sais Thea

"I don't think that will be necessary."

The other girl exchanged looks that said they didn't think this was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Barry walked into the Press Box Bar he spotted Cisco, Eddie and Hartley sitting at a table in the back. He walked over to join them.

"Hey guys." Said Barry

"Hey Barry." Said Cisco

"Cisco, why did Cait leave work early today?" asked Barry

Cisco looked at Hartley and then Eddie. All three of them looked away from Barry. None of them wanted to be the one to tell him that Caitlin had been attacked by Hunter today.

"Guys what do you know?" asked Barry

"Zolomon, got pissed at Caitlin for reporting his constantly asking her out. So he grabbed her and shoved her into a wall. He did it in front of a cafeteria full of people. Dr. Wells included." Said Hartley

"Is she ok?" asked Barry

"Other than being scared and some bruises yeah. Besides Alex called a girls night to take care of her." Said Cisco

"She will get a restraining order. So that asshole won't be able to go near her. He got fired today." Added Eddie

"So that is why she was at the station today? Why didn't she come up to see me?" asked Barry

"Caitlin, was scared and upset when she talked to Joe and me. Barry, she knows how you are going to react to this news. You are her best friend. You are the one person she trusts to never hurt her." Said Eddie

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Well maybe it's because she doesn't want to see her as weak. Barry, I think of Caitlin as one of my best friends. Even after working with her as long as I have. I don't know her as well as I would like. But I do know that she doesn't want anyone to think she is weak and can't take care of herself." Said Cisco

"Cait is the strongest person I know. I could never see her as weak."

"That is the thing about Caitlin. She doesn't see herself the same way others do. Barry, you have known her longer than anyone here. Joe gave me a little of her background. That her mom has not been there for her." Said Eddie

"Dr. Tannhouser, is very focused on her career and it came at the expense of her own daughter. After her dad died Caitlin and her mom moved to Central City and in next door to my parents and me. My mom went over to welcome them. Dr. Tannhouser was polite. But seemed bothered that we were there. Other than to say her name Caitlin didn't say anything that day. But a couple days later she was in the backyard and had found a bird with a broken wing. My mom and I helped her patch it up. She and I became friends taking care of it. I remember watching her smile as the bird flew away. I introduced her to Iris. The three of us started to spend nearly every day after school together." Said Barry

"Iris told me that Caitlin is the main reason she passed her science classes in high school." Said Eddie

"Caitlin is a genius." Said Barry

"Dr. Wells recruited her himself. He like never does that. He went and talked to her the day she presented her thesis to get her to come to STAR labs. He knew a couple of her professors and asked them to keep him informed about promising students. When he found out about Caitlin he went to talk to her himself. Especially after who he heard who her mother was. He knew that she already had a place promised to her at Tannhouser Industries just by being the daughter of the owner and CEO." Said Hartley

"Cait didn't want to live in her mother's shadow." Said Barry

"So she came to STAR labs. We are glad to have her." Said Cisco

The guys sat and talked for a couple more hours before heading home.

Hunter sat in his Ford Explorer across the street from Caitlin's apartment. He watched as Alex Danvers and her annoying sister and that bitch Iris West. He also saw three woman he didn't know head into the building. It wasn't long before he could see the six girls join Caitlin in her apartment. He was not going to let those bitches stop him from taking what he wanted. Caitlin would be his no matter what. He always got the girl he wanted. Caitlin Snow was going to learn the hard way that she wouldn't get away with saying no to him.

Ralph Dibney was a detective with the CCPD and had been given the assignment of following Hunter Zolomon. Ralph knew that this man had a history of stalking and violence towards women. But the charges never could stick. None of the women his creep had gone after even took him to court. Ralph while he had never actually met the young scientist Dr. Caitlin Snow had seen her. She came by the station at least once a week to drag that CSI Barry Allen to lunch. He had to admit if he wasn't already in a committed relationship with his long time girlfriend Sue he might ask her out. But then again maybe not. While he wasn't dumb he was not in the same class as Dr. Snow. His phone rang and he answered.

"Hey Joe. Yeah the creep is watching the apartment. Dr. Snow looks to be in for the night. Your daughter and a bunch of her friends just showed up with pizza, snacks and other stuff." Said Ralph

"Thanks for doing this Ralph. When Zolomon leaves head home. Trust me Dr. Snow is safe with those ladies. Sara Lance is an expert in a number of marital arts and her sister Laurel is an expert shot with a hand gun."

"Good to know. Looks like he is leaving. See ya tomorrow."

Ralph drove off and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Caitlin woke and looked around her living room. She smiled at seeing her friends spread out around the room. Spending the night with them had made her feel better. But part of her also knew that it wasn't over. That even with a restraining order that Hunter wouldn't leave her alone. She headed into the kitchen to start coffee. While she didn't have to go to work, since Dr. Wells gave her the day off. She knew that the others did or had to head back to Star City. Slowly everyone woke up had a cup of coffee before heading out. She was glad she had such good friends. She knew that she would see Iris and Eddie tonight at the fundraiser that she was going to with Barry. Her phone rang checking the caller ID she smiled seeing Barry's name.

"Hi Barry."

"Hey Cait. I was just checking in to see how you are doing."

"Who told you what happened?"

"I had drinks with Eddie, Cisco and Hartley Rathaway."

"Hartley? That is a surprise. He is an ass."

"But he does care about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Only because staying on my good side keeps him in Dr. Wells good graces."

"You sure you are ok?"

"Yeah Bare. Dr. Wells gave me the day off. So I am going to go get my nails and hair done for tonight. Maybe even a facial."

"Sounds good. I will see you at six tonight ok?"

"I will be ready. You be on time."

"That hurts. You do know I am not always late."

"Just 90% of the time."

"Haha haha. Cait, just be careful ok?"

"Barry, I will be ok. I promise."

Caitlin hung up finished getting ready and headed for the spa for her facial and to have her nails done.

Barry walked into CCPD and headed right up to the lab. Joe raised an eyebrow the looked at his watch.

"Please tell me I didn't just see Barry Allen arrive early for work." Said Captain Singh

"You weren't seeing things. Cause if you were I just saw the same thing." Said Joe

"I was just checking that you saw the same thing I did."

While everyone in the station was surprised that Barry Allen wasn't late for once no one was more surprised than Julian Albert who worked in the crime lab with Barry. While the two men most likely will never be friends, they did get along for the most part.

"Allen, did you some how acquire super speed? Because you are actually on time for once." Said Julian

"Very funny Julian. I know how to arrive to work on time."

"Sorry it's just such a rare feet."

Barry just rolled his eyes and got to work on the cases on his work station.

Cisco walked through STAR labs and headed right for the bio lab. He already knew that Caitlin had been given the day off. But he thought he would check in with Alex to see how his friend was. He walked in to see Alex with her head down on the desk.

"Looks like it was a rough night." Said Cisco

"If you value your life Ramon get out!" growled Alex

"Drink too much?"

"What do you want?"

"How's Caitlin doing?"

"Not great. But she did talk to Joe and Eddie about a restraining order."

"Yeah I know. Saw Eddie last night. Barry saw Caitlin leaving CCPD yesterday. She apparently didn't see him while she was there."

"You would think those two were dating if you didn't know better."

"They claim to be just friends."

"Yet whenever one or the other needs a plus one for something they always ask each other."

"True. Cisco, I honestly don't think that Hunter is going to give up easily on getting Caitlin."

"That is a scary thought."

"I know. But I have seen guys like him in the past. They don't like taking no for an answer."

"But unless he does something there is nothing the police can do."

"Caitlin should have had him arrested for assault. There are buries on her arms from him grabbing her yesterday."

"True. But Caitlin doesn't like to cause trouble."

"I know but sometimes you need to take action."

"Well at least tonight Caitlin should be safe. I mean she will have nearly the whole CCPD around her at that fundraiser."

"True."

"I don't believe I pay the two of you to talk. Mr. Ramon I believe you should be working in engineering." Said Dr. Wells

"Right. Catch you later Danvers." Said Cisco running off.

"Ms. Danvers, I wouldn't worry too much about Dr. Snow. She is much stronger than we think she is."

"Yeah I know. But the fact is even the strongest people reach their breaking point."

"Alex, as long as Caitlin has people such as yourself and Mr. Allen in her life she will never fully break."

Alex just nodded. But she still worried about her friend.

Hunter watched as Caitlin walked out of the hair salon. If it was at all possible she looked more beautiful then ever. She had her long silky auburn hair curled and put in some fancy up do leaving only a few long curls to frame her lovely face. He was about to follow her when there was a tap on his car window. He looked to see a man holding a detective badge and glaring at him. Growling Hunter lowered the window and smiled at him.

"What can I do for you detective?"

"Hunter Zolomon?"

"Yeah."

"Detective Joe West. You have been served."

Joe tossed an envelope in and walked away. Hunter ripped the envelope open and screamed. How dare that bitch take a restraining order out on him. She was going to pay for this. No one tells him who he can go after. Caitlin Snow was going to learn that she can't get away with this. All she had to do was agree to go on a few dates with him and then let him screw her. But now he was going to have to screw her weather she wanted it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Barry stood in front of Caitlin's door. He had no idea why he felt so nervous. This was not a date. This was just two friends going out to support a good cause. Besides it wasn't the first time they had gone to something like this. In fact their senior year of high school neither of them had been dating anyone. So they went to their senior prom together. But for some reason this felt different. He knew that he cared about Caitlin more then any of his other friends. Finally taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. It opened and he smiled at his best friend. She look absolutely gorgeous, not that he had never noticed how beautiful she was before. Caitlin was wearing an ankle length royal blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. The sleeves fell to mid arm and it had a scoop neckline. The pair of heels Caitlin wore matched the dress. He noticed a wrap that matched the dress on the couch a long with a clutch. Snowflake earrings hung from her ears with a diamond snowflake pendent around her neck.

"You're early. I'll be ready in about five minutes. I just need to finish my make up." Said Caitlin

"You look beautiful. Not that you don't always."

"Barry, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Are you ok Cait?"

Caitlin bit her lip not sure how to answer the question. Physically yes she was ok. But emotionally not so much. She was scared. She hated feeling scared.

"That is not an easy question to answer. Other than a few bruises physically I am. But emotionally not so much. Hunter scared me like I have never been scared in my life."

"Cait, what Hunter did was wrong. You don't deserve to be treated like he treated you. You have grown from that shy quiet girl my mom and I met when you moved in next door."

"I could barely tell you my name."

"Yeah. But then you found that bird with a broken wing a few days later. I had you bring it to my mom and we nursed it back to health. You knew what to do to fix the wing and we did it."

"Then you introduce me to Iris. I remember the look on Joe's face when he walked into his kitchen and found us with that dead chipmunk."

"He turned green when he realized that you wanted to do an autopsy on it."

"We were twelve! I wanted to see if I could figure out how it died."

"Yeah I don't think he liked the idea of using his kitchen table to do it."

"Maybe not my best idea."

Caitlin finished touching up her make up. Barry picked her wrap up and wrapped it around her.

"Remind me to thank your mom for raising the perfect gentleman. By the way I think you look rather dashing in that tux."

"It is easy to be a gentleman when the lady is as lovely as you."

Caitlin blushed at the way Barry was flirting with her. Not that it was anything new. They had been playfully flirting with each other for years. They headed out. Caitlin locked her door and they headed down to Barry's car. Or more accurately his mother's car. Barry opened the door for Caitlin. After making sure she was in he closed the door and headed for the driver's seat. After he got in he started the car and started to drive to the banquet hall the fundraiser was taking place at.

"Barry, promise me something."

"You know that you don't have to ask me that."

"Please Bare?"

"What do you want me to promise you?"

"That you will never abandon me. No matter what happens to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Barry, the fact is no one can be with me all the time. Even if I get the restraining order it won't stop Hunter. I know I will be safe in a room full of cops. But the fact is I am scared."

"Cait, you are my best friend. You are the one person in this world I trust more than anyone other than my parents. Even more than Iris."

"I know."

"You need to trust me when I say that everyone will do their best to keep you safe. We will not abandon you."

"I know. Barry, I am sorry that I am being so insecure."

"Cait, you never have to apologize for being who you are."

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my best friend?"

"You moved in next door."

Caitlin smiled knowing that as long as she had Barry she would be ok. After parking the car Barry helped her out of the car. She noticed that his parents had arrived too and were waiting on them. Barry offered her his arm and they headed over to them.

"This lovely young lady can't be the Caitlin Snow that use to live next door." Said Henry Allen

"It's good to see you Dr. Allen. You too Mrs. Allen." Said Caitlin giving each a hug.

"How many times do we have to tell us it's Henry and Nora?" said Henry

"I will try to remember that."

Nora watched how Caitlin seemed to be watching everything around them. She seemed to be scared of something. She would pull her son aside later to see if he could tell her anything. The four of them headed in together. Caitlin relaxed when she saw that they would be sharing a table with Joe and Iris, and their dates Cecile Horton who was the DA and Eddie Thawne.

"Caitlin, I have something for you." Said Cecile handing her an envelope.

Caitlin opened it and found that she had been granted her restraining order against Hunter.

"Thank you Ms. Horton." Said Caitlin

"I am just happy I could help." Said Cecile

Barry took the papers from Caitlin and put them in the inside pocket of his tux jacket. Barry pulled out a chair for Caitlin and once seated he pushed her in. Everyone could see the pride in Nora Allen's eyes at how her son was treating his friend.

"Don't go pushing those two Nora. They will eventually see what everyone else does." Said Henry

Nora just smiled knowing that one day her son would make the girl next door the daughter she already thought of her as.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning this part depicks violence against women.**

Part 8

One week later

Caitlin walked through the parking lot of STAR labs heading for her car. It had been a long week. But more peaceful since Hunter was gone. Though she had to admit that Hartley was driving Cisco crazy. Which meant that Cisco in returned was driving her crazy. She had just reached her car when she felt someone grab her. She tried to struggle but he was too strong.

"Caitlin, don't fight me. It will be less painful for you if you just relax and do what I tell you."

Caitlin felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She knew that voice. It was a voice that she never wanted to hear. She began to struggle more. Her screams muffled by his hand over her mouth. She finally bit down hard on his hand. He spun her around to face him slapping her hard across the face.

"Bitch, you will pay for that!"

Tears fell down Caitlin's face. She was about to scream for help when he pulled out a gun. Caitlin felt her heart start to race.

"Now Caitlin, you will do as you are told do I make myself clear?"

"Please Hunter, just leave me alone. I don't have those kind of feelings for you."

"Feelings don't matter. You need to understand that women only have one purpose. That is to do what men want them to do. Now get in the backseat of my car."

"Hunter, please don't do this."

Hunter glared at her hitting her again knocking her to the ground. Caitlin winced as she felt her wrist break. He then grabbed her forcing her to her feet and shoved her into the backseat of the SUV.

********%%*****************%%%%%***************%%%*

Alex and Cisco walked through the parking lot heading for Alex's car and Cisco's scooter. Alex made a face when she noticed Caitlin's car was still in the lot.

"Cisco something is wrong. Caitlin's car is still here and she left over an hour ago." Said Alex

"Maybe she had car trouble and called an UBER or something."

"Cisco, how well do you know Caitlin? She has board line obsessive compulsive disorder. Do you really think that she would let her car break down if she could prevent it?"

"Ok you're right. Wait is that her purse on the ground?"

The two of them ran to the car and found Caitlin laying on the ground beaten and bloody. Alex opened her bag and pulled out a pair of gloves. She put them on and breathed a sigh of relief when she found a strong and steady pulse.

"Cisco call 911." Said Alex

Cisco pulled out his phone and made the call. Alex grabbed a pen light she carried with her to see if she could check Caitlin's eyes. Seeing her friend was unconscious. Finding both eyes equal and reactive was a good sign.

"One of my coworkers with some medical training is checking her. She is unconscious but breathing and has a strong pulse." Said Cisco

"I don't think there is a concussion." Said Alex

"Uh she doesn't think there is a concussion." Said Cisco

Alex looked grim when she noticed blood on Caitlin's skirt. She really hoped what she was thinking hadn't happened. A police car and ambulance pulled up just then.

"Her name is Caitlin Snow. She is twenty seven. Her pulse is steady and strong. She is breathing. Her left wrist appears to be broken. I think she might have been raped." Said Alex to the paramedics.

"We'll take care of her ma'am." Said one of the paramedics.

Alex and Cisco watched as Caitlin was loaded into the ambulance and taken away just as an unmarked police car pulled up. Cisco let out a sigh of relief that the detective was Eddie Thawne.

"Cisco, Alex what happened?" asked Eddie

"We came out to head home and found Caitlin laying on the ground beaten and unconscious." Said Alex

"Caitlin had left over an hour before us." Said Cisco

Eddie nodded. He took a look around and noticed the security cameras.

"We will need the security footage." Said Eddie

"Yeah I will have Dr. Wells get that for you." Said Cisco

"Eddie, there is a very big possibility that Caitlin was raped." Said Alex

"Do I even have to ask who you think is responsible for this attack?"

"Hunter Zolomon." Said both Alex and Cisco

"That is what I was thinking. Thanks."

Eddie walked off taking out his phone to call his partner Joe West who was on his way to the hospital.

****%%%%*****%%%%****%%%%%****%%%%%%*%%%%%%****

Dr. Henry Allen nearly went white when he saw the assault victim brought in. He knew that he couldn't treat the young woman he considered for now an unofficial member of his family.

"Dr. Knight! You need to take this one." Said Henry

"Dr. Allen?" asked Dr. Lucy Knight

"She is my son's best friend. She is kind of like family to me. It wouldn't be ethical for me to treat her. Besides if the report is right than she wouldn't be comfortable with me." Said Henry

Caitlin was taken into an exam room while Henry went to the phone to call his son who he knew had Caitlin's medical power of attorney. Which they may need if she needed more than basic care to treat.

"Hi son. You need to get to the hospital."

"Dad what's wrong? Is it mom?" asked Barry

"No it's Caitlin. She was attacked tonight as she left STAR labs."

"Is she ok?"

"She is alive. She was brought in unconscious. You need to get here so if she needs surgery you can authorize it."

"I'm on my way. Dad, I can't lose her."

"I know. You are in love with her aren't you?"

"Dad. I can't talk about this right now."

"Ok I won't push. See you when you get here."

Barry hung up and headed right for the hospital to be there for his best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Joe walked into the emergency room and headed right for his friend Henry Allen.

"So Eddie called and told me it is Caitlin." Said Joe

"Yeah. She looks pretty bad. Dr. Lucy Knight is examining her right now. She came in unconscious."

Just then they heard a scream from the room Caitlin was taken into.

"Dr. Allen, Dr. Knight thinks that a familiar face may calm Ms. Snow." Said a nurse

"Courtney, actually it's Dr. Snow and I will be happy to see if I can calm her down." Said Henry

Henry walked to see Caitlin awake and pulling away from the medical staff. He approached slowly and began talking to her softly.

"Caitlin, you are safe. You are at the hospital. Barry is on his way. Your friends Cisco and Alex found you." Said Henry

Caitlin began to relax but still had fear in her eyes.

"Caitlin, you need to let Dr. Knight finish her exam of you. I understand you are scared. But she needs to do this if you want the person who hurt you to pay for this."

Caitlin looked at the woman only a few years older than her and nodded her head.

"Joe, is outside he will need to ask you what you remember ok?"

"Yes." Said Caitlin softly

Henry started to leave but Caitlin stopped him.

"Can you stay? I will feel better if you do." Said Caitlin

Henry looked at Dr. Knight who nodded.

"Sure."

Henry stood by the door as Dr. Knight finished Caitlin's exam. He could see the fear in Caitlin's eyes the whole time. He could also see her biting her lower lip something she did when she was uncomfortable or something was bothering her. Once Dr. Knight was done she signaled Henry to speak to him in private.

"I want to keep you over night just as a precaution." Said Dr. Knight

Caitlin nodded. Henry followed Dr. Knight out and into the lounge.

"How well do you know Dr. Snow?" asked Dr. Knight

"Almost as well as I know my son."

"I would say in my expert opinion that she has been raped."

"How bad?"

"Bad. Henry, whoever did this to her wanted to really hurt her."

"Lucy, thank you for being so willing to help her."

"It wasn't an issue. But your son's friend will have a long road to recovery. The physical injuries will heal as you know. But the emotional ones will take much longer."

"Speaking from experience?"

"My older sister was raped by her high school boyfriend."

"Did she recover?"

"Unfortunately no. She ended up taking her own life. There was nothing anyone could do."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not saying that it will happen with that young lady. But just keep an eye on her."

"We will."

Henry exited the lounge as Barry ran in.

"Dad is Cait ok?" asked Barry

"In time hopefully. Barry, Caitlin woke up. She has been beaten has a broken wrist and some broken ribs. Lots of cuts and buries."

"But she will be ok?"

"Barry, she was raped."

"No. No dad! You have no idea how bad this is!"

"Son, Caitlin is a strong woman. With the support of her friends she will be ok."

"No dad you don't understand. Caitlin, was a virgin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She told me that she was waiting until she was sure she was in love with the guy before she slept with him. She hadn't felt that way about any of the guys she dated. The closest was Ronnie back in college. But she realized she didn't love him. Ronnie and her broke up and remained friends. Ronnie told her that he respected her for that choice."

"Sounds like you respect her too."

"I do. Dad, Caitlin is the most amazing woman I know."

***%%%%%****************%%%%%%************%%%*******

Joe walked into Caitlin's room to see a completely different woman than the one he knew. Her face was bruised her lip was split. Her left arm was in a cast. He could hear her wince in pain when she breathed. But it was her eyes that told him the most. Her once warm and bright brown eyes, looked dull and lifeless. One word came to Joe's mind as he met them. Broken. The one person he never thought could be broken had been by some bastard that wouldn't take no for answer.

"Caitlin?" asked Joe

She turned to face him but said nothing.

"Caitlin, I know that you probably don't want to talk to me. But I need to ask you a few questions."

"Go a head."

"Do you know who attached you?"

"Hunter Zolomon. He raped me."

Joe nodded and made a note on his pad.

"Do you know why he would attack you like this?"

"He refused to take no for answer. I didn't want to go out with him and he didn't like that."

Joe could see tears starting to fall from Caitlin's eyes. His heart broke for the young woman.

"That's good for now. We can talk more when you are feeling better."

"Thanks Joe."

"Eddie and I will get this guy. Don't worry. Barry is waiting outside I'll send him in to see you ok?"

Caitlin nodded. She had mixed feelings about seeing her best friend. She wanted to see him knowing he was safe. But at the same time she didn't want him to see her like this. He was use to seeing her as strong and confident. Not the mess she was now. Joe left and a few minutes later Barry walked in. She didn't say anything or even meet his eyes. Barry walked over to the bed and very gently leaned down to hug her but she pulled away.

"Cait?"

"Barry please don't touch me. I know you won't hurt me. But I can't be touched right now."

"Yeah. Of course. I understand. Just know that I am here for you."

"Barry, they told you didn't they?"

"My dad did. Cait, what that asshole did to you wasn't your fault. I can't work your case. Julian Albert will be handling it."

"You hate Julian."

"More like really don't like the smug brit. But I know he will make sure that all the evidence is in order."

"Can you stay here at the hospital with me tonight?"

"Yeah of course. Once we are in your room I will even sing for you."

Barry watched as Caitlin nodded but she didn't smile. He knew that this was going to be a long road to recovery for his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Barry looked up when a nurse came into the room to do Caitlin's vitals. It was nearly two in the morning and Caitlin had finally drifted off to sleep a few minutes ago. The nurse gave him a sad smile.

"Her vitals are good. She will be released tomorrow." Said the nurse

"I know."

"She is lucky to have a boyfriend like you by her side."

"She's not my girlfriend. She is just my best friend."

"Hon, my best guy friend doesn't look at me like you do her. Not even my last boyfriend looked at me that way. You are in love with her."

The nurse left and Barry looked at Caitlin sleeping. Was everyone right? Had he fallen for Caitlin and not realized it? No way. He couldn't have fallen in love with Caitlin. Besides even if he had there was no way she felt the same way about him.

****%%%***********%%%%*********%%%*********%%********

Caitlin woke with a groan. It took her a minute to remember that she was in the hospital. She looked over and smiled a little at seeing her best friend. The one person she trusted more than anything sleeping in a hard uncomfortable hospital chair next to her. Barry had a little bit of drool by the side of his mouth. She remembered what had happened to land her in the hospital.

"Barry?" she called out softly

Barry stirred and smiled when he saw her awake.

"Hey how you feeling?" asked Barry

"Awful. But just knowing that you are here for me helps."

"Alex and Kara dropped off your car last night. Alex had your purse too. So when you are discharged I can take you home. I can call one of the girls or even my mom to come over and help you clean up."

"Always a gentleman. Barry, I am sorry about pulling away from your hug last night."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Cait, after what happened I understand that you don't want to be touched."

"I hate what he did to me. He took more from me than what he had no right to take. He stole my confidence and has made me afraid."

"I can't begin to understand what you are feeling. As part of my CSI classes I did have a class on dealing with victims, survivors of violent crime including sexual assault. But only someone who has been in your shoes can truly understand what you are feeling."

"Bare, I really don't want to talk about what he did to me."

"I know not to push. But if you change your mind, there is a support group at the community center my aunt and uncle work at."

"Right now I just want to go home."

"Well you might have to endure whatever is being passed off as breakfast first. Including the worlds second worst coffee."

"Second worst?"

"You never had what is passed off as coffee at CCPD. Why do you think you see so many cops at Jitters every day?"

"Well they sell donuts and you know what they say about cops and donuts."

"Are you trying to make a joke Dr. Snow?"

"No."

"Then are you implying that cops have unhealthy eating habits?"

"Well that one desk sergeant, uh Hanson I think could stand to eat more vegetables and less Big Belly Burger."

"I don't think that will ever happen."

Just then Caitlin's breakfast arrived. Barry pulled the lid off the plate and both made a face. On the plate was scrambled eggs, but both knew that they were not real eggs. They most likely came out of a box. Dry toast and a fruit cup that had strawberries, grapes and blueberries. Caitlin picked the cup of coffee to find that it was lukewarm at best. She added the one pack of sugar and nondairy creamer. She took a sip and made a grimace.

"That bad?" asked a voice from the door.

Both turned to see Henry Allen standing there with a drink tray of coffees from Jitters and a bag of bagels.

"That coffee is nearly as bad as the time someone made coffee at STAR labs without a flitter." Said Caitlin

"How about some real coffee then? I believe that Caitlin here likes a double shot mocha latte. I also got you an onion bagel with sour cream and chive cream cheese. So how about you just eat the only thing eatable on the tray with it. That fruit cup." Said Henry

"Thank you Dr. Allen." Said Caitlin

"Caitlin, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Henry?"

"Force of habit. My dad taught me to treat my elders with respect, and you are someone I have a lot of respect for."

"Still want you to call me Henry."

"I'll try."

"Do or do not there is no try." Said Barry

"Barry, how many times do I have to tell you not to quote Star Wars to me? I already know how big of a dork you are." Said Caitlin

"Iris would think that is from Star Trek or something."

"Yeah well if it hadn't been for us she would have failed her basic science classes in high school."

"Yeah I know." Said Barry

"Well the good news is you will be released before lunch Caitlin." Said Henry

"Good I just want to go home to my bed." Said Caitlin

"Well I got to get to work. Remember if you need anything Caitlin all you got to do is call." Said Henry

"Yeah I know. Thanks."

Two hours later Barry pulled Caitlin's car up to the door and got out to open the passenger side door for her. A nurse pushed Caitlin's wheelchair up to the car. Barry took the bag of belonging and placed it in the backseat. Once Caitlin was in the car he got into the driver's seat and headed for Caitlin's apartment. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She just stared out the window. He knew that it was going to take time for his friend to open up again. He just hoped that Joe and Eddie got this guy before he got to him. Because he just might kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Alex and Kara knocked on Caitlin's door carrying pizza. Alex had called earlier and knew that Barry and Caitlin were there. The door opened to reveal Barry.

"Hey come on in. We got here about half an hour ago." Said Barry

"How is Caitlin?" asked Alex

"Not so great. Alex, would you mind helping Cait take a shower? Her left arm is in a cast and she has a couple broken ribs that need to be rewrapped after she cleans up."

"Sure not a problem. I do have some medical training not nearly as much as Caitlin seeing she does have an MD." Said Alex

"Barry, you are too much of a gentleman to help Caitlin aren't you?" asked Kara

"Of course I am a gentleman. Well and the fact that Cait doesn't want me to touch her. Not even a hug something we have done I don't know how many times."

"Barry you didn't see her laying in that parking lot. I was scared that she had been killed." Said Alex

"Alex, I don't know what I would do if he had killed her."

"Barry, why don't just admit you love her?" asked Kara

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Right." Said Alex

Alex headed for Caitlin's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Caitlin it's Alex. Barry said you want to take a shower but need some help." Said Alex

Caitlin opened the door wincing in pain.

"You will help me?" asked Caitlin

"Of course. We are friends right? Kara and I brought pizza for lunch. Why don't we eat then I will help you with your shower."

"Ok."

Caitlin walked slowly from her room out to the living room where Barry had placed some plates on the coffee table and grabbed bottles of water for everyone.

*******%%%%*************%%%%*******%%%%%****%%******

Joe and Eddie sat in front of a monitor watching the security footage from the STAR labs parking lot. They watched as Caitlin walked out to her car. They watched as a man climbed out of an SUV and approached her, grabbing her roughly. They watched as he hit her and she opened her mouth in a scream. They then watched as he pulled a gun and held it to her as she was forced into the back of the SUV. It was then that the man's face was caught on camera. Twenty minutes later Caitlin was shoved out of the SUV and onto the ground. Hunter Zolomon climbed out zipping his pants up. He then got into the driver's seat and drove off. The camera caught a clean shot of his license plate.

"Joe, we got him." Said Eddie

"Damn straight we do. I'll take this to Cecile so we can get a warrant to arrest this bastard. Just run the plate through DMV to verify that it is Zolomon's car."

Running the plate took only ten minutes and after printing stills from the footage Joe knocked on Cecile's door.

"Joe what do you got?" asked Cecile

"Take a look this should be enough to bring Zolomon in."

Cecile looked over the evidence and smiled at Joe.

"I'll take this to Judge Sanchez. Unfortunately until we get DNA back if we got him for rape. Even though I trust Caitlin. But he can be brought in for sure on assault and violating the restraining order. I will get the warrants both to arrest him and for his DNA. I plan to put him away for a very long time." Said Cecile

"Great. I want him to burn for hurting that sweet young lady."

"Joe, just make sure everything is by the book."

"Will do."

Just then Joe's phone rang. He saw it was the crime lab.

"What do you got Julian?"

"Detective, I am in process of processing Dr. Snow's clothing. It seems her underpants are missing."

"I watched the nurse bag the clothes myself. If they aren't there then that bastard kept them as a trophy."

"Well you might want to try and get a search warrant."

"I'm with the DA right now."

Joe hung up and looked at Cecile.

"Add in a search warrant. He kept a trophy. Caitlin's underwear. She had on pantyhose even I know there is no way in hell a woman would wear those without underwear."

"You are right about that."

"So you will let me know when you have the warrants?"

"Of course."

****%%%%********%%%*********%%%********%%%****%%****

Barry watched as Caitlin picked at her pizza. He knew that what she was going through wasn't easy on her. But had no clue how to help. He glanced at both Kara and Alex to see if they had any ideas.

"Caitlin, Dr. Wells wants you to know that you can take all the time you need. Your job will be waiting for you when you are ready to come back." Said Alex

"Iris and I are thinking of teaming up to write a story on the increase in crimes against women in the city." Said Kara

Caitlin just nodded no wanting to talk. She knew her friends meant well. But they had no idea what she was going through. Barry was just as sweet and kind as he was the day they had met. Kara, she wasn't sure that the bubbly blond even had a mean bone in her body. As for Alex well she was very protective of those she cared about. She also knew that Iris, Cisco and the gang from Star City will at some point come by to see her. Even Oliver Queen. Oliver was like that over protective brother that she never had nor really wanted. But he had a good heart. A far cry from the playboy he had been when he was a teen and into his early twenties. But none of them had any idea what it felt like to have someone take something they had no right to from them. Something that could only be given once. To feel used and dirty. Not that most of her friends had even known about her choice to wait until she was sure she was in love before giving herself to a man. She watched as Alex shoved one last bite of pizza into her mouth before turning to her.

"You ready to go get cleaned up?" asked Alex

Caitlin nodded and the two women headed for the bathroom.

"Barry, Caitlin seems so broken." Said Kara

"I know. I just wish I knew what to do for her."

"I think in time she will heal."

"I know but she will never be the same again."

"True."

"Kara, could you and Alex stick around for a bit?"

"Yeah sure. Why?"

"I want to run to the store and get somethings. I want to make one of her favorite meals for dinner."

"And you claim you aren't in love with her. No guy I ever dated or even was just a friend ever cooked for me. Not even when I was sick."

"Tell you what next time you are laid up with the flu I will come make you chicken soup ok?"

"I will hold you to that Barry Allen."


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Caitlin bit her lip as Alex rewrapped her broken ribs.

"Sorry but you know I need to make it tight enough so that your ribs stay in place."

"I know. I am just in pain."

"I understand. Caitlin, you know it was Cisco and me that found you. You have no idea how relived I was to find you breathing and a strong pulse."

"I know. I was semiconscious. I could hear you. But couldn't speak or move. Thank you for helping me."

"Caitlin, we are friends. Of course I was going to help you. Cisco cares about you too."

"I know. I just feel so broken."

"Maybe you should see a therapist. Or go to a support group."

"I don't know."

"Caitlin, you know all of your friends will be here for you. Especially a certain CSI we both know. But none of us have been through what you have. So we don't understand how you are feeling. But if you go to a support group then you can talk with others who have been through what you have. They can help you heal."

Caitlin knew that Alex was right. But could she really open up to a group of strangers? Alex helped her finish dressing. Then they headed back out to the living room. Kara was sitting on the couch looking at a magazine but Barry was no where in sight.

"Did Barry leave?" asked Caitlin

"He will be back soon. He just went to the store. He wants to make you your favorite meal for dinner." Said Kara

"He doesn't have to do that." Said Caitlin

"Caitlin, he wants to. He wants to do whatever it takes to make you feel safe again." Said Kara

"How is making me dinner going to make me feel safe? Nothing can make me feel safe. Hunter took my sense of safety from me."

Caitlin turned on her heel and headed back to her bedroom. Alex looked at her sister and began to wonder if anyone would be able to reach their friend.

"Alex, I am worried about Caitlin." Said Kara

"I am too. We just hope that she doesn't fall to far into depression."

"You don't think that Caitlin would become so depressed that she would think about killing herself. Do you?"

"I don't know. But there is a reason that Barry had her pain medication locked up."

Caitlin stood by the door listening to her friends. She knew they were worried about her. But she wasn't going to let Hunter win. He may have broken her. But it was into big pieces. Pieces that will be put back together and not smashed. She may never be the same person she use to be, but there was no way that she was going to let that monster win.

Barry pushed his shopping cart through the store grabbing everything he needed to make lasagna, Caesar salad and garlic bread. He knew that making her dinner and taking care of her wasn't going to change anything. But he was not going to let his friend think no one cares about her. That no one loves her.

"Barry?"

Barry turned to see Iris pushing her own cart.

"Hey Iris."

"How is Caitlin?"

"Not too good. She is in bad shape. I don't really know what to do to help her."

"Has she told you anything?"

"No. I know she gave your dad a statement about what happened. But other than that she really hasn't talked about it."

"I hope that creep burns in hell for what he did to her."

"You and me both."

"I'll come by to see her tomorrow ok?"

"Sure. I should get back to her. I left Alex and Kara with her while I came shopping."

"Tell Caitlin that I will see her tomorrow."

"I will."

Barry grabbed the last couple items he needed and then checked out heading back to Caitlin's.

Joe and Eddie stood outside of Hunter Zolomon's apartment. They had several uniformed officers with them. Joe pounded on the door.

"Zolomon open up! It's the police." Yelled Joe

They heard a crash from the other side of the door. They opened the door with their guns drawn. They found Hunter heading out the bedroom window. Eddie grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

"Hunter Zolomon you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you at no cost to you." Said Eddie

He then pulled him to his feet and shoved him at two officers. Then he and Joe put on gloves and began to search the apartment. Eddie pulled a box from the closet and began to go through it.

"Joe! You got to see this." Said Eddie

Joe came to see what Eddie had found.

"What the hell?" asked Joe seeing the contents.

Inside the box were at least a dozen bagged pairs of women's panties all labeled with names and dates. On top was the bag with Caitlin's name and the date of her attack.

"Looks like there are a lot more victims then we knew about." Said Eddie

"A hell of a lot more." Said Joe

Julian walked in then and his eyes went wide at the box of trophies.

"Bloody hell! This is one sick bloke." Said Julian

"Eddie, come on lets go let Caitlin know that Zolomon was arrested then we can begin to question the bastard." Said Joe

"Caitlin will have will have to come in and officially identify him as her attacker." Said Eddie

"That is not going to be easy on her."

"No but until we can track down these other possible victims she is all we have."

"I know. Let's go. Barry was planning to stay with her for a few days. He doesn't want to leave her alone."

"I don't blame him. If it was Iris in this situation I wouldn't want to leave her alone either."

"You do know that they claim the are just friends."

"We both know that is a load of crap. They are in love with each other they just won't admit it."

"Good luck getting them to admit it. Both are stubborn as hell."

Joe and Eddie headed out to inform Caitlin of the arrest and then question Zolomon.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Barry grabbed his bags from the car and was heading in when Joe and Eddie pulled up.

"Hey Barry. Is Caitlin ok?" asked Eddie

"As well as she can be. Alex and Kara are with her. I wanted to make her dinner." Said Barry

"Well you do know women love men that will cook for them." Said Joe

"Cait and I are just friends."

"Barry, hate to tell you. But you are in denial. Let's face facts. You are the only person she lets call her Cait. Anyone else she tells them not to." Said Eddie

"It's true Bare. Iris has known her almost as long as you and she can't call Caitlin, Cait." Said Joe

"I never noticed. So what is going on?"

"We got some news for Caitlin. We thought we would let her know before we head back to the station." Said Joe

"Good news?"

"Yeah good news Bare." Said Eddie

Barry led the way up to Caitlin's apartment and let the two police detectives in. He noticed both Kara and Alex sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Where's Cait?" asked Barry

"Her bedroom. She wanted to be alone." Said Kara

"I'll go get her. Joe and Eddie have news for her."

Barry placed the bags in the kitchen and went down the hall to the bedroom knocking on the door.

"Cait, it's Barry. Well I guess you know that. Joe and Eddie are here. They have some news to give you. Good news."

The door opened and Caitlin came out. Barry could see her wincing in pain.

"Cait, how much pain are you in?" asked Barry

"Not more than I can handle."

"On a scale of one to ten."

"Maybe eight?"

"Cait, you were given pain medication for a reason. Let's find out what Joe and Eddie have to tell you and get you your medication ok?"

"I don't want to become dependent on the medication."

"That is why I locked them up. Not because I think you will over dose on them."

"Barry, I am not going to kill myself. No matter how much I am hurting. Hunter wins if I am not there to send him to Iron Heights where he belongs."

"That will not be a pleasant place for him. There is a code with criminals believe it or not. If you are a man you don't hurt a kid or woman."

Caitlin just nodded and slowly followed Barry out to the living room using the wall for support. When they reached the living both Joe and Eddie made a move to help her but Barry waved them off. Caitlin looked at the two cops. Both men she trusted with her life.

"I can do it. Joe, Eddie, I know you both want to be gentlemen. But I can't take being touched right now." Said Caitlin

Both men nodded as Caitlin made it to a recliner. Barry passed her a blanket then grabbed a bottle of water and the bottle of pain pills from the lock box on the counter. He took out one pill and then returned the bottle to the box relocking it. He gave both to Caitlin. She took the pill and handed the bottle back to Barry. He placed it on the table before sitting on the floor near Caitlin in case she needed anything.

"So Joe, Eddie what is this news?" asked Caitlin

"We arrested Hunter Zolomon today." Said Joe

"Caitlin, part of your attack was caught on STAR labs security cameras that was enough to get the warrant." Said Eddie

Caitlin didn't say anything. She knew that she would have to go in and identify him. That she would have to relive that nightmare in a courtroom. That she would have to tell a room full of strangers about what had happened to her. That Hunter Zolomon stole something from her that she can never get back.

"Caitlin, are you ok?" asked Kara

"Yeah. I can come in tomorrow to ID him?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah. We can hold him for up to 72 hours without charging him. So tomorrow will be fine." Said Joe

"Besides we already can charge him with violating the restraining order and assault based on the tape." Said Eddie

"Thanks for letting me know." Said Caitlin

"We should get back to the station. You get better ok Caitlin." Said Joe

"Thanks Joe. For everything you ever done for me." Said Caitlin

"Love you sweetheart." Said Joe

Caitlin gave Joe a weak smile. She knew that her friend's father did love her. Alex and Kara also headed out leaving Barry and Caitlin alone.

"Do you want to stay here or go back to your room and lay down until dinner?" asked Barry

"I'll stay here. What are you making me for dinner?"

"Your favorite Lasagna."

"Bare, you know you don't have to do that. Or take care of me."

"I'm your best friend Cait. Of course I got to take care of you. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Thanks Bare."

Barry headed into the kitchen and got started on dinner while Caitlin used the tv remote to put on an episode of Fuller House on Netflix. It didn't take long before she drifted off to sleep. Barry checked on her and adjusted her blanket and pushed her hair out of her face. He felt her flinch under his gentle touch. But he wasn't hurt by it. He knew that it will take time before she would be comfortable with his touch again.

"I love you Cait."

Barry headed back into the kitchen and Caitlin opened her eyes having woken under his touch. A single tear falling from her eyes. She knew that Barry loved her even without him ever saying it before. The fact was she loved him. She loved him as more than a friend. In fact he was the one that she had saved herself for. The only one she had ever wanted to be with in the most intimate way. But Hunter had to go and ruin that for her. But if she could recover from this then there was a chance that she could have the life she wants with the only man she wants a relationship with.

"I love you Barry Allen." Whispered Caitlin

****%%%****%%%***%%%***%%%****%%%***%%%***%%****

**There you go they admitted their feelings. Even if it is only to themselves.**


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Caitlin woke early the next morning wincing in pain as she shifted to climb out of bed. She smiled as she thought about dinner last night. Barry had taken the time to not only make homemade lasagna knowing she hated the frozen kind. But to make home made garlic bread and a fresh Caesar salad. Thanks to the pain medication as well as the antibiotics she was on as a precaution against possible STDs she was tired after eating dinner. Barry tucked her in and sat by her side until she had fallen to sleep. Much like he had done the few times she had gotten drunk. She heard a soft knock on her door knowing it was Barry. He had told her that he was going to spend the night on her couch. Back before this if he spent the night he would have just slept in the bed next to her like they had done dozens of times before. But knowing that she needed the space he slept on the couch.

"You can come in Bare." Said Caitlin

The door opened and Barry poked his head in.

"Joe called me. He has the line up scheduled for ten this morning."

"I guess I should get dressed."

"If you need help I can call my mom or Iris."

"I should be ok. It's not like I am going to wear anything other than jeans and a button up shirt. It hurts to much to pull on a t-shirt right now."

"Uh yeah. Uh what about your bra."

Caitlin shook her head at him. Barry turned bright red.

"I have a couple that hook in front. Are you sure that you aren't trying to get a look at my goods?"

"What?! Of course not! Cait, I would never do something like that!"

"Relax Bare. I was just teasing. You are the one man that I know I can trust. You have never took advantage of me. Not even when I was drunk."

"I could never do that to anyone. Least of all you. Cait, you are my best friend. I am going to go make us some breakfast while you get dressed ok?"

"Ok."

Barry left and Caitlin slowly got dressed. It took her longer then normal having to deal with her cast. But after about ten minutes she was making her way to the kitchen. Barry had made a simple breakfast of scrabbled eggs with cheese, bacon and toast.

"You want just butter or do you want jelly on your toast?" asked Barry

"Just butter is fine Barry."

"Coming right up."

Caitlin watched Barry as she ate. She had to wonder why he wanted to take care of her like this. Sure she had heard his confession the day before. But her experience with people that claim to love her they never stay long. Which is why she never bring herself to give herself to anyone she dated. Barry was the exception. He had been the one person she had always been able to count on since she was ten years old. Even when she started as cold and distant he never gave up on her.

"You ok Cait?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my best friend."

"Nothing will make me leave you."

"I know."

After they finished eating Barry cleaned up. They then headed for the police station arriving just before ten. Eddie met them.

"Caitlin, I'll take you into the viewing room in a minute. Zolomon's lawyer will be there as well as Ms. Horton ok?" said Eddie

"Can Barry come in too? Just for moral support." Asked Caitlin

"Of course." Said Eddie

Caitlin took a deep breath as she walked with Barry and Eddie to the room that had the two way mirror. The side the suspects were on was mirrored while the side Caitlin was on was a window. Caitlin felt a chill go down her spine when she met Hunter's lawyer a man named Harvey Dent.

"Remember Caitlin none of the suspects can see you." Said Eddie

Caitlin nodded. The light in the other room was turned on and Caitlin felt her heart start to race as she saw Hunter standing in there staring at the window with his ice cold eyes. There were four other men that had similar looks to him. But none of them scared her half as much as Hunter Zolomon.

"Number three." Said Caitlin firmly

Joe who was closest to the glass knocked on it three times. Cecile grabbed her good hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Caitlin barely able to hold herself together leaned into Barry and let him hold her. Letting herself feel comfort from her closest friend for the first time since she had been violated.

"Mr. Dent your client has been identified." Said Cecile

"Ms. Horton, I will see you in court." Said Dent

Once the defense lawyer left Joe looked at his girlfriend.

"What is that Gotham scumbag lawyer doing here?" asked Joe

"Zolomon hired him. From what I know about Dent he is a dangerous man." Said Cecile

"I will get in touch with Commissioner Gordon. He and I met a few years ago at a law enforcement conference." Said Joe

Barry had been a little surprised when Caitlin sought comfort in his arms. Not that he wasn't happy about it. In fact he couldn't have been happier that his best friend was willing to let him hold her once again.

"Bare?"

"Yeah Cait."

"Can you take me to that support group at the community center run by your Aunt and Uncle? It meets in about an hour."

"Of course. You can go to the meeting and I will see if I can help Uncle Jay with anything he needs done."

Caitlin just nodded against him and they headed out. Eddie smiled as he watched them leave together. Barry's arm wrapped protectively around Caitlin. Barry helped Caitlin into the car and then headed for the community center. He just hoped that going to this group will help Caitlin gain back some of what Hunter had stolen from her.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

"Barry?"

"Yeah Cait."

"Do you think I am damaged?"

"No. Cait, you aren't damaged. You might be a little lost right now. But you aren't damaged."

"Then why do I feel that I am so broken?"

Barry took a deep breath wishing that he could look at her. But since he was driving he had to keep his eyes on the road.

"Caitlin, what happened to you is horrible. I wish I had the power to go back in time and what happened to you. But I don't have the power to do that. As far as I know no one does. I can't begin to understand how you are feeling. But one thing I do know is you will recover. It will take time, and I promise you I will help you any way I can."

"Will anyone want me if they know what happened?"

"The right man will love you no matter what. It's like I always told you that the right man will be willing to wait until you are ready to give yourself to him. He will wait until the end of time for you to give him your heart."

"What if I give it to the wrong guy and it ends up broken?"

"If a guy breaks your heart then he is a fool."

Caitlin didn't reply. She hoped that Barry wasn't a fool. Because weather he knew it or not he already owned her heart and didn't know it. In fact she herself wasn't so sure when he claimed it. As much as she didn't want to go to this meeting she knew that she wouldn't get better if she didn't. Barry parked the car and then got out to help her. They then walked into the community center and were greeted by a smiling Jay Allen, the twin brother of Barry's father.

"Hey Uncle Jay." Said Barry hugging him.

"Hey Slugger. Well if it isn't the lovely Caitlin." Said Jay

"Hi Mr. Allen." Said Caitlin

"Jay, Cait is here for Aunt Joan's support group." Said Barry softly

Jay nodded. He already knew what had happened to the young woman.

"They are meeting in room four." Said Jay

"Thanks. I will walk her there and then we can talk."

"Meet me in my office."

Jay walked off leaving Barry to take Caitlin to the meeting. Barry led Caitlin down the hall pass the gym where a group of teenage boys were playing basketball. He smiled and hugged his Aunt who was standing outside of room four.

"Aunt Joan, you remember my friend Caitlin right?" asked Barry

"Of course. Caitlin, I am glad you decided to come. If you aren't ready to share your story it's ok. But each of the women here understands what you are going through." Said Joan

"Cait, I'll see you after the meeting ok?" asked Barry

"Yeah. Thanks Bare."

Barry walked off after his Aunt led Caitlin into the room closing the door. He took a deep breath and headed for Jay's office. The fact was he recognized a couple of the women who were at the meeting. He had worked as the CSI on their rape cases. But he didn't say anything. He walked into Jay's office and sat in the chair across from him.

"So tell me how is Caitlin doing?" asked Jay

"Not so well. But she is getting better slowly."

"It's going to take time. But it is a good sign that she is willing to go to this meeting."

"I know. Uncle Jay, I don't know how to help Cait."

"Just being there is helping. Barry, the one thing I know about Caitlin is that she is very strong. She also trusts you."

"I know."

"From what I understand you have hardly left her since you found out she was at the hospital."

"Yeah. Jay, she is my best friend."

"I think she is more than that. Before you say anything, I use to say the same thing about your Aunt Joan. But my heart told me different."

"Let's say I am in love with Cait. I can't tell her that right now."

"Barry, I would be willing to bet that Caitlin is in love with you too. Think about it. Neither of you have ever had a successful relationship. You know her better than anyone. You are the one that brought that shy quiet little girl out of her shell. She is hurting right now. But in time she will heal and it will be because of you."

Barry nodded. He knew that Jay was right. The fact was he had fallen in love with his best friend.

***%%%*****&&&***&&&%%**&%%&*&%*%&*%&*%&*%%*&&*

Kara and Iris sat in front of the computer in the bullpen of CCPN reading over the story they had been working on together.

_No Always Means No! _

_By Kara Danvers & Iris West _

_In recent years crimes against women have been increasing in not only this city, but around the country. There are men that believe that a woman doesn't have the right to say no. But that is far from the truth. Listen up men. Just because a woman goes on a date with you is not an agreement to have sex. Not only that, if a woman turns you down for a date just accept that she is not interested. No means no. Not she really means yes. _

_There have been twenty reported rapes in this city in the past two weeks alone. Most have been of the type that the victim at least had met their rapist. The victims come from all walks of life, ranging from teenagers to a couple of elderly women. From waitresses at dive bars to respected scientists. They all had one thing in common they told their attacker no. They have one other thing in common now. They are trying to put their broken lives back together. If you happen to know any of these women. Or even one of the dozens that have gone unreported. Don't push them to talk about what happened but stand by them. Be their family, their friend. It's time to take back the night and not live in fear. Remember that when anyone tells you no. They mean no. _

"Let's hope this helps." Said Kara

"Yeah. I mean it is too late for Caitlin."

"But hopefully it will help someone else."

They sent it to their editor and hoped for the best.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Caitlin watched as the other women left after the meeting. She felt better knowing that she wasn't the only one going through this. That it was possible to move on. She was lost in thought and didn't notice that Joan Allen had pulled up a chair across from her.

"Caitlin, it really does get better." Said Joan softly.

"You sound like you are speaking from experience."

"I am. I was in college when I was raped. Barry doesn't know. Jay, Henry and Nora do. It was a boy on the football team. I was a freshman and a bit lost. It was my first time away from home for more than a couple days. I was studying at the library one night and he came over to me. I knew who he was. While I didn't follow sports very much, everyone pretty much knew who the starting quarterback was. We talked for a little bit. He offered to give me a ride back to my dorm. I didn't see any harm in it. You know they say hindsight is 20/20. Oh he took me back to my dorm. But before we reached it he forced me into the back of his van and raped me. Nora was my roommate, she is the one that got me to report it. It started a chain reaction. A dozen other young women came forward after that. It turned out he had been doing what he done to me almost since he arrived on campus two years earlier. People found out who I was and I was the least popular student on campus. He went to prison, on multiple counts of rape. I met Jay a couple weeks after it happened. I didn't trust him."

"Jay, like every member of the Allen family I met is the kindest person I have ever met."

"That is true. But you must remember that my trust was broken at that point, much like yours has been."

"I still trust Barry."

"You have also known my nephew for a very long time."

"True."

"Now Jay, knew who I was and what happened. He understood that I couldn't trust him. Now back then there were many sexual assaults happening on college campuses across the country. In 1976 a non-profit organization was founded called Take back the night. It's goal is to end sexual violence world wide. Jay only had come up to me to give me a flyer. He and a group of his friends including Henry were organizing a Take back the night rally on campus. I ended up going. Very slowly I started to get to know Jay. You know the rest."

"You fell in love with him."

"Though I get the feeling that you have already found the man who will always love you no matter what. Caitlin, talk about what you are feeling with Barry."

"I'm scared. Not that he will reject me. That I will never be able to be with him fully."

"Honey, you trust Barry right?"

Caitlin just nodded. Joan smiled and took the younger woman's hand.

"Then trust that Barry will take whatever you are able to give him when you can. He has been by your side since he learned what happened to you right?"

"Yes and been a complete gentleman the whole time."

"Caitlin, Barry would never be anything but a gentleman with you."

"I know. Thanks for talking with me Joan. I should go. Barry is waiting for me."

Caitlin got up and walked out to find Barry waiting for her.

"Iris texted me. She is going to bring take out from that Mexican restaurant you like. So we should head back to your place." Said Barry

"Ok. Barry we will have to talk at some point. I heard what you said last night. When you covered me with a blanket."

"Cait, I will not take it back. I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"We will talk later ok Bare?"

Barry nodded and the two of them headed home.

**%*%****%%%***%%%***%%***%%***%%***%*%***%%******

He was only known to most other prisoners of Iron Heights as Big Sir. He was currently serving time for robbery and assault. He had done a number of things bad and deserved to pay for his crimes. But there was one line he had never and never would cross. You don't hurt kids or women. Not by beating on them or raping them. So when the guards said something about the guy that was brought in waiting trial for not only beating but raping a young woman it got his attention. He signaled two of the prisoners that he played cards with they followed him. They found Hunter Zolomon in his cell. The two men that had followed Big Sir grabbed Zolomon and held him.

"I hear you like beating on ladies. That you like to take something that you got no right to." Said Big Sir

"What's it to you? Bitches need to learn that men are the ones in charge. That they got to do what we say." Said Zolomon

"You are an idiot."

Big Sir punched Hunter hard in the stomach. Then in the face. The beating went on for nearly ten minutes before the guards stopped it. Hunter was taken to be treated in the infirmary while Big Sir was sent to solitary confinement for the next two days. That was not the only time that Hunter faced prison justice. The worst was when two convicted murderers stabbed him in the prison yard.

****%%*%%***%%%%***%%**%%%******%%%***%%%****%%**

Caitlin was just coming out of her bedroom after changing into sweats and a t-shirt when there was a knock on the door. Barry opened it letting Iris in. The three of them sat down to eat together.

"How are you doing Caitlin?" asked Iris

"Been better. But I am getting there." Said Caitlin

"You know all of us are here for you." Said Iris

"I know. Thank you."

Iris looked at Barry noticing how he was watching Caitlin. She knew how much both cared for each other. But neither was going to admit it. Besides right now Caitlin had been broken. It was easy to fix someone who was just physically broken. But emotionally and mentally broken like Caitlin is, was a different story all together. The only thing that was going to put the pieces back together was time, and even then Caitlin was never going to be the same. She was going to have cracks that will never fully heal.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

After Iris left Caitlin and Barry sat together on the couch and watched a movie. By the end of it Barry noticed that Caitlin was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Hey Cait, why don't you go to bed. I'm not going any where."

"Bare, you don't have to stay with me."

"I am not leaving you alone. Cait, I care too much about you to leave you alone. You are a strong person, and that is one of the many reasons I love you."

Caitlin bit her lip. There he goes saying that he loves her again. Even though she knew that she was in love with him, there was no way she was going to tell him that. Not that she was ashamed of the fact that she had fallen for her best friend. Hell she couldn't have thought of anyone she would rather be in love with.

"Bare, I know that you love me. I know that it is more than as your best friend too. But I can't be more than friends with you, at least right now."

"Cait, I know that. You need time to heal. You take all the time you need. I am willing to wait forever for you. You are smart, beautiful and I can't think of anyone else I want to be with."

"What if I am never able to be with you the way you want?"

Barry gently reached for Caitlin's hand taking it in his. Then he reached and pushed a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Cait, you are getting better. You no longer pull away from my touch. But like I said we can take things slow."

Caitlin just looked into Barry's eyes. For the first time in the years that she had known him she saw love in them. Love that had been there for a very long time she had to guess. Not knowing what to say she got up and headed to her room and closed the door. Barry sighed hoping that he hadn't blown his chance with the only woman he had ever loved. Or ruined their friendship.

****%%%%*****%%%%%***%%%%****%%%%*****%%%***%%***

Barry was jerked out of sleep falling off the couch and onto the floor with a thud to a scream coming from Caitlin's room. He got up off the floor and ran down the hall to Caitlin's room. He slowly opened the door.

"Cait! Are you ok?" asked Barry seeing her wide awake crying.

"It was just a nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

"He had me again. But I wasn't the only one. He had Kara, Laurel and Thea too. He was forcing me to watch him rape and kill each of them. Then he told me that it was my fault because I rejected him. Then he told me that he was going to kill you and make me watch."

Barry sat next to her on the bed and gently pulled her into his arms. He held her as she cried.

"It's ok Cait. All of us are safe. We will call each of the girls in the morning. Unless you really need to hear for yourself tonight. Yeah it's like two in the morning. But they will understand you need to know they are ok."

"Call them."

Barry grabbed his phone and called Kara first. He put it on speaker as an annoyed Kara answered her phone.

"You better have a good reason for calling me at two in the morning Bartholomew." Grumbled Kara

"Sorry Kara. Cait had a nightmare and needed to hear your voice to make sure you are ok." Said Barry

"Caitlin, sorry about your nightmare. But I am ok. I will come by tomorrow and we can hang out ok?" said Kara gently

"Thanks Kara. Sorry for waking you. But I had to know." Said Caitlin

"It's ok honey. You can wake me any time if you are scared. You know that if I had superpowers I would come to you in a hurry."

"Thanks Kara."

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah. Night."

"Night Caitlin."

Barry hung up and called Laurel next.

"This better be good Allen." Said Laurel

"Actually Laurel it's Caitlin. I had a nightmare and had to make sure you were ok." Said Caitlin

"I'm fine. Do you really think that Oliver will let anything happen to me? Or Thea?"

"I guess not. He is way overprotective."

"Caitlin, Thea, Sara and I are ok. Ollie is going to bring us down next weekend. We can get the whole gang together and maybe go out and do some karaoke."

Caitlin smiled when she heard a grumble in the background about never doing karaoke.

"Tell my pain in the ass cousin that it will make me feel better if he sings karaoke for me." Said Caitlin

"I'll pass on the message."

"Thanks Laurel. See you guys next week."

"We love you Caitlin."

"Bye Laurel."

Caitlin hung up and gave the phone back to Barry.

"You don't have to call Thea. Laurel assured me that she is ok. The Star City group will come down for next weekend." Said Caitlin

"I forget how are Oliver and Thea your cousins?"

"Moria Queen is my mom's cousin. My mom's dad and Moria's mom were siblings. I could tell you stories of things Oliver has done as a kid. But he always looked out for me. I was surprised that he didn't get on his motorcycle and race down here to beat the crap out of Hunter."

"Yeah that is something he would do. Maybe when you get healed up you could have Sara teach you some self defense."

"That is a good idea. Though Alex would be willing to do that too."

"True. You think you can get back to sleep?"

"Yeah. Barry will stay with me until I fall back to sleep?"

"Of course."

Barry watched as Caitlin laid back down only wincing a little. She closed her eyes and as she drifted back off to sleep she very softly said something that made him smile.

"Love you Barry Allen."

Once he was sure that she was sleeping, he placed a soft kiss on her head and headed back to the couch. He left the bedroom door open in case she had another nightmare.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Friday night Caitlin walked into the Press Box bar with Barry. She could see their friends already gathered in a corner. They headed to join them. Oliver stood up when they reached the table and wrapped Caitlin in a warm hug. He felt her stiffen in his arms.

"Caitlin, listen to me. You don't have to worry about anything. No one here will hurt you. We all love you ok?" he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Oliver. But I rather not be touched right now. I know you won't hurt me. But it makes me really uncomfortable." Said Caitlin

"Sure."

"Cait, I'll go get us some drinks ok?" said Barry

"Yeah. Get me my usual." Said Caitlin

"Right."

Barry walked off and Caitlin took a seat with her friends.

"Caitlin, this is my boyfriend Roy Harper." Said Thea

"It's nice to meet you Caitlin. Thea said you are cousins." Said Roy

"Uh yeah. Our mom's are first cousins. So that makes us distance cousins." Said Caitlin

"Cool." Said Roy

"So how are you doing?" asked Laurel

"Not great. But getting better. Needless to say I am going to a support group." Said Caitlin

"That's good." Said Sara

"Sara, I was wondering after my arm and ribs heal do you think you could teach me some self defense moves?"

"Of course." Said Sara

Barry returned to the table and handed Caitlin her vodka and soda with a twist of lime. She took a sip.

"Thanks Bare."

"Yeah no problem. Just take it easy ok?"

"Something we should know about?" asked Kara

"No!" said Caitlin shooting a death glare at Barry

"There has to be a story." Said Cisco

"Come on Cait. It's funny." Said Barry

"Fine." Mumbled Caitlin

"Ok It was during college and just after Cait turned 21. We went to this little bar just off campus. Cait had, just had a really bad week. She got a bit drunk. She pulled me on stage to sing karaoke. She picked Summer Nights from Grease." Said Barry

"That had to have been so cute." Said Kara

"Well it was fun." Said Barry

"Until I puked on your shoes." Mumbled Caitlin

"I never was upset about that Cait." Said Barry

"I know."

"I would love to hear you two sing." Said Cisco

"Not going to happen. I promised myself that would never get that drunk again." Said Caitlin

"Kara, can sing really well." Said Alex

"I'm not that good." Said Kara

"Come on Kara, you won the talent show back in eighth grade." Said Alex

"Alex can sing too." Said Kara

"I think we need to have a little taste. Barry and Caitlin do a duet. Kara and Alex sing." Said Sara

"No way. I am not getting on that stage." Said Caitlin

"Eddie we should do a duet." Said Iris

"Sure babe. What do you want to sing?" asked Eddie

"Well West side story is my favorite musical. So I was thinking Somewhere." Said Iris

"Sounds great to me babe." Said Eddie

"Roy, you want to do something?" asked Thea

"Sure I'm down with whatever you pick." Said Roy

"You might live to regret that." Said Oliver

Laurel slapped her boyfriend.

"Just for that you and I are going to get up there and I am picking the song." Said Laurel

Caitlin couldn't help but smile at the look on Oliver's face. It was a cross between pained and not amused. Thea and Roy were the first ones up to sing. They chose to sing "Ain't no mountain high enough." Alex went next and sang "The Greatest Love of All." Then Kara got up next and sang "Somewhere over the rainbow."

"Barry, I am not getting up there." Said Caitlin

"Come on it will be fun Cait." Said Barry

"I sound like nails on a chalkboard."

"It's not that bad."

"Relax Caitlin. Ollie and I are up next." Said Laurel

"Laurel, I really don't want to do this." Said Oliver

"Tough luck Ollie."

Laurel grab Oliver and dragged him up on stage. Oliver shot Laurel a look.

"Really?" asked Oliver

Laurel just smiled as the first notes of Sonny and Cher's "I Got You Babe" began to play.

"Oliver doesn't have a bad voice." Said Caitlin

"Ollie, doesn't like anyone to know that he can actually sing." Said Thea

When they finished singing Oliver and Laurel returned to the table.

"Come on Cait. Please." Asked Barry giving her the puppy eyes he knew that she couldn't say no to.

"Fine." Grumbled Caitlin

Barry took Caitlin's hand and led her to the stage. Of course Barry had picked "their song."

"Summer loving, had me a blast." Sang Barry

"Summer loving, happened so fast." Sang Caitlin

"Met a girl crazy for me." Sang Barry smiling at Caitlin

"Met a boy cute as can be."

"Summer days drifting away to oh, summer nights." Both sang

Their friends were cheering when they returned to the table at the end of the song. Caitlin blushed, but looking at the group gathered at the table made her feel good. She knew that she was lucky to have this group in her life.

***%%%***%%%******%%%%****%%%%*****%%%%******%%***

It was nearly one in the morning when Barry and Caitlin returned to her apartment.

"Tonight was fun." Said Caitlin

"Yeah. Cait, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I am Bare. Thank you for taking care of me. I know I haven't made it easy."

"Cait, you are my best friend. Part of the job description is to take care of your friend when they need it. No thanks needed."

Caitlin took a deep breath and leaned into him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then headed to her room to get ready for bed. Barry watched her go. Her behavior confused him. She was still uncomfortable being touched. But then she goes and places a kiss on his cheek. He went into the bathroom changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before laying on the couch. He pulled his blanket over himself as he tried to get comfortable. He made a note to himself to make sure Caitlin bought a new couch. It really wasn't very comfortable to sleep on. He knew that she made more than enough for a new couch. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

****%%%***%%%****%%%%******%%%%****%%%%***%%******

Caitlin laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She had a lot of fun tonight. But the fact was she was scared of the upcoming trial. She was scared to have to face Hunter. But she knew with Barry by her side she would be able to do it. Because she knew that his love would give her the strength she needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

It had been a month since she had been attacked. Caitlin sat in the exam room of her doctor's office waiting for her latest x-rays. Her ribs felt better and she was sick of looking at the cast on her left arm. Even though all her friends signed it. Barry's mother Nora had come with her. Barry had wanted to but he had to go to work. Captain Singh had been very understanding but Barry had no more days he could take off. So he had returned to work a few days ago. Caitlin still hadn't returned to STAR labs. But Dr. Wells had told her to take as much time as she needed. Though she planned to go back to work once she got the cast off her arm. She was beginning to get stir crazy at home.

"Caitlin, have you talked to your mother since this happened?" asked Nora kindly

"No. I called her and left a message with her assistant. But she hasn't returned my call. I said it was important. But not what happened." Said Caitlin

"I have never understood your mother. How she always seems to put her work a head of you."

"It's not a big deal."

"She should be the one helping you recover."

"My mom was never much of a nurturer. It just got worse after my dad died. Nora, thank you for being here with me."

"Sweetie, I love you as much as I do Barry. I have seen you grow from that shy quiet girl, into a beautiful young woman that is the only one beside myself that can put my son in his place."

"He told me he loves me. I think he means it as more than a friend or even a pseudo sister."

"Do you love my son as more than a friend?"

"Yes. He is the only one I have ever thought about being intimate with. But Hunter had to go and take something from me that wasn't his to take."

Nora got up and wrapped Caitlin in a hug. It boke her heart to see this strong and confident young woman so broken. The doctor came in and smiled at Caitlin.

"I looked over your x-rays Caitlin. Your ribs are nearly healed. Your arm has fully healed. So how would you feel about getting that cast off?" said the doctor

"I think that is a great idea. Dr. Knight, can I return to work?" said Caitlin

"You work in a lab?"

"Yeah, I work at STAR labs as the head of their bioengineering division."

"I don't see why not. Just no heavy lifting. Your ribs aren't 100% yet."

"I understand."

Caitlin's cast was removed and Nora drove Caitlin back home.

***%%***%%%***%%%***%%%**%%%***%%***%%%***%%****

Barry sighed as he ran the blood sample for the case he was working on. He much rather be with Caitlin at her doctor's appointment.

"You ok mate?" asked Julian

"Yeah, it's just Cait had a doctor appointment today. To see how her injuries are healing."

"She's going to be ok Barry. Your mum went with her right?"

"Yeah. Julian, you processed the evidence in her case right?"

"Yes. I assure you that I double and tripled checked everything. Made sure that every I was dotted and T crossed and that all of it was handled with the up most care."

"I don't doubt that Julian. I just want to make sure this creep goes away for a very long time."

"So do I mate. Caitlin is a sweet lady."

"Yeah she is."

"You're in love with her aren't you mate?"

"Yeah. I am. But right now she needs me as her friend not as a puritanical lover."

"Just give her time mate. I have learned that if something has as strong as a hold on you like this love you feel for Caitlin, then odds are that it has just as strong of a hold on them. Barry, think about it Caitlin has never had a successful relationship with any of the men she dated. My guess is she already has met and fallen for the man of her dreams. That none of them come even close to that man."

"Thanks Julian."

"Anytime mate."

Barry went back to work. But part of his mind was on his best friend.

****%%%***%%%%****%%%****%%%***%%%****%%%***%%***

Cisco stuck his head into the bio lab and smiled at as Alex went off on the new lab tech that had been hired two days ago. This tech needed to be put in his place before Caitlin got back. He had made a mess of his work station something Dr. Snow wouldn't put up with. Don't get him wrong he loved Caitlin in the most platonic brotherly sort of way. But her mild OCD did drive him crazy at times.

"Hey Alex, Dr. Wells just told me that Caitlin has been cleared to return to work on Monday." Said Cisco

"That's great! Now David here just better get his act together or she will exile him to that dark dingy basement lab that hasn't been used since Dr. Jonathan Crane was fired for making that fear gas." Said Alex

"Now that was one messed up dude."

"I know. But I will be glade to have Caitlin back. I miss seeing her everyday."

"I haven't seen her since we all went to karaoke. Is she doing any better?"

"Yeah. She is still uncomfortable with being touched. Well she seems ok with Barry holding her."

"Well they have been friends since they were like ten or something."

"She is also in love with him."

"Try telling me something I don't know. She just won't admit it."

"Caitlin is scared that if she admits her feelings that she will lose the one person she has always been able to count on."

"Like Barry would ever walk away from her. He is just as much in love with her as she is him."

"Cisco, we know that, everyone that knows them knows that. But fear is a powerful emotion. Until she has proof Caitlin will not give in to her feelings for Barry."

"Sometimes you just have to have faith."

"Caitlin doesn't have faith in much of anything. The only thing I know she has faith in is that as long as she doesn't give in to her feelings for Barry then he will always be there for her."

Cisco nodded. But he had plans to get Caitlin to admit to Barry that he is the one she wants. He headed back to engineering to get back to work on his latest project. Alex had seen the look in Cisco's eyes and knew he was up to something. Most likely to get Barry and Caitlin together.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Caitlin was in her kitchen finishing up cooking dinner when Barry walked in. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Cait. How did your appointment go?"

"Well my arm has fully healed and ribs are nearly fully healed. I am going back to work on Monday."

"That's great. But are you sure you're ready?"

"Barry, I can't hide in this apartment forever. If I did then Hunter wins. He may have broken me. But he didn't shatter me. I am pulling myself together. You have helped me more then I will ever be able to thank you for."

"I since a but coming."

"That's because there is. But you can't protect me from everything. I need to learn to stand on my own once again."

"Caitlin, I can't take it if you get hurt again."

"Barry, then I won't be living. The only way I can't be hurt is if am dead."

"Cait, don't talk like that."

"Why it's the truth. Not that I am in any hurry to die. Barry, men like Hunter live to be in control, especially women. They hate strong independent women."

"Which is what you have always been from the day I met you. It's what made me…."

"Made you what Barry?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, made you what? Answer the damn question!"

Barry stared into Caitlin's eyes and knew that she was serious. So serious that it scared him. Taking a deep breath he looked into the warm brown eyes of his best friend.

"It made me fall in love with you. Caitlin Danielle Snow, I am hopelessly deeply in love with you." Said Barry

"I'm in love with you too. But the fact is I am not ready for that kind of relationship."

"I totally understand that."

"Barry, have you wondered why I never slept with any of the guys I dated?"

"You only wanted to be with someone you love."

"It's kind of hard to love someone you are going out with when someone else already owns your heart. Think about it Bare, you know I hate nicknames. I don't let anyone other than my mother call me Caity, you are the only one that can call me Cait. Everyone else I tell not to call me that. Even Ronnie who was the sweetest, kindest guy I know next to you."

"Cait, if you are willing to try this we can go as slow as you want."

"We can't start anything until you go home."

"I don't like the idea of leaving you alone."

"Bare, I live in a secure building. Joe has a protection detail outside. They aren't as subtle as they think they are. Besides Hunter is locked up waiting trial."

"Cait, he had help from one of the guards at STAR to get to you."

"I know that. Dr. Wells fired him and he is facing charges for aiding in the commission of a felony. Alex told me that until further notice no female employee is to walk to or from their car alone. That a guard will escort them."

"Knowing Alex, she can't be happy about that."

"She isn't. But she also wanted to warn me about the new lab tech in our lab. David Turner, apparently he is a bit of a messing worker."

Barry chuckled. He knew that wouldn't last long. Or the poor boy would find himself banished to some dark corner of STAR labs. He remembered back in high school how no one wanted to be her lab partner in science. Not because they didn't like her. But because they couldn't deal with her OCD tendencies.

"Alex has warn this guy that you do have OCD right?"

"I do not have OCD!"

"Yeah you kind of do. But, I love that about you. Cait, it is part of what makes you, you."

"I just like things clean and in their right places."

"Which is why I kept your kitchen just the way you like it."

"I appreciate that. Now how about we sit down to the dinner I cooked for us."

"Sounds good."

***%%%***%%%****%%%***%%%***%%**%%****%%%**%%****

David picked up the phone as Hunter sat down behind the glass in front of him.

"Tell me what is going on." Demanded Hunter

"She returns on Monday to STAR labs." Said David

"Good. Remember you are to keep me informed about her. You are also to make sure that she keeps her mouth shut. That when it comes time for the trial that she can't testify. I don't care how you do it. Just don't kill her. I still have plans for that stuck up bitch."

"I know the plan Hunter."

"Good. Now as for that friend of hers that works with her, you can kill for all I care. Just make sure that you leave Caitlin for me to deal with. Scare her all you want. But do not kill her."

"You know I know what to do big brother."

"Good."

Hunter was returned to his cell and David got up and headed out of Iron Heights prison. He sighed. He didn't share his brother or father's views on women. In fact Hunter could rot in this hell for all he cared. But he was the only family he had. So he was torn between doing the right thing and his loyalty to his family.

"Mr. Turner, we need to talk."

David turned to see detectives Joe West and Eddie Thawne waiting for him.

"You do know that other then conversions between attorneys and clients, as well as clergy are monitored. We were informed of your visit with Zolomon." Said Eddie

"We were here on another case. But were told about your visit." Said Joe

"Look I don't know what he has against that woman!" said David

"Let's head to the station and talk." Said Joe

David nodded. He needed to tell them what he knows. That Hunter wants to do more harm to Dr. Snow. That he wants to destroy her life. He didn't know why just that he wants to do much more to the woman than he already had.

****%%%****%%%***%%%****%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%****

After dinner Barry sent Caitlin to the living room so he could clean the kitchen for her. She tried to protest but he pointed out that when his mom cooks, his dad does the dishes so she gave in. Not that she was really fighting him. She didn't really mind that Barry wanted to take care of her. It was one of the many reasons that she loved him so much. After he finished cleaning the kitchen they curled up on the couch together to watch a movie.


	21. Chapter 21

**Natallie **Barry is very protective of Caitlin. As for making Danielle Caitlin's middle name. One has never been given to my knowledge and I just like the way it sounds together.

Part 21

Nora walked next door and knocked on the door of her neighbor Carla Tannhouser. Who was the mother of her son's best friend. The door opened and Nora spoke to the other woman.

"Carla, we need to talk about your daughter. She told me you haven't taken or returned any of her calls the past month." Said Nora

"Come in Nora. I figured if it was truly important Caitlin would have left some kind of message." Said Carla

"Did you even consider what she had to say shouldn't be said in a message?" asked Nora walking in.

"No. Is Caitlin ok?"

"Depends on your definition of ok. Physically she is doing better. But emotionally not so much."

"Nora what happened to Caitlin?"

"She was beaten and raped by an ex coworker who didn't like that she told him no. That she didn't want to date him. When he didn't stop harassing her she reported him. He then confronted her by grabbing her and shoving her into the cafeteria wall. Don't worry that got him fired by Dr. Wells. A week after he was fired he attacked Caitlin in the STAR labs parking lot. He got his friend in security to look the other way. Fortunately only Dr. Well and the head of security can deactivate the cameras or delete the footage."

"I should have talked to her. Nora, I know that I have been a poor mother. But I do love my daughter. I take that your son has been taking care of Caitlin."

"Him and her friends. I have helped some. She needed help bathing. Barry being too much of a gentleman had either me or one of her girlfriends help her shower and dress. She had her left arm broken and several broken ribs."

"This happened a month ago?"

"Yes. Carla, I know that your relationship with Caitlin is not good. But she needs her mother even if she won't admit it."

"I don't even know how to make things right with her."

"Come to brunch on Sunday. I already invited Caitlin. So she will be there."

"I will be sure to come. I want to thank you for being there for Caitlin when I wasn't."

"Just be there now and in a few weeks when the trial starts."

"I will be there especially when she has to testify."

"Be sure to talk to Caitlin."

Carla nodded. She knew that she had a lot to make up for with her daughter.

**%%%**%%***%%***%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%**%%***

"How do you know Hunter Zolomon?" asked Joe

"He is my older brother. He was thirteen when our father killed our mom. He ended up in a group home while I being six went to a foster home. I got adopted that is why we have different last names. He came to find me when he turned eighteen." Said David

"What does he want you to do to Dr. Caitlin Snow?" asked Eddie

"He wants me to scare her so she won't testify and he can walk. Look I don't know the woman. I became a lab tech because I want to help people. I only told Hunter, I would do what he wants because he would have someone beat the crap out of me if I didn't agree. But I don't plan to do anything to her. My brother is dangerous and needs to be locked up."

"David, do you know what he has planned for Dr. Snow?" asked Joe

"I can only guess. She is not the first woman he has become obsessed with. I have an adopted sister. She is a year younger than Hunter. She never treated me like I wasn't her brother. Hunter showed up after he turned eighteen he saw my sister and went after her."

"What did he do to her?" asked Eddie

"She told him to get lost. Jacquie, she knew he was trouble as soon as she saw him. He got pissed. You see my biological father believed that women are to be submissive to men. Hunter bought into that train of thought. I was young enough when I got away from him that I didn't get indoctrinated into that way of thinking. Jacquie was raised by our dad to not let anyone control her. That she is to be a smart independent women. Hunter asked her out she told him not if he was the last person on earth. That set Hunter off. He kidnapped and raped her. But that is not all. He was so violent that she is now paralyzed from the waist down."

"This didn't happen in Central City did it?" asked Joe

"No. Coast City. The reason Hunter didn't go to prison is because Jacquie can't remember what happened. I only know what happened because he told me that if I don't scare Dr. Snow enough to keep her mouth shut that he will finish the job of killing my sister. But I already decided that I will tell Dr. Snow everything when she returns to work on Monday."

"There was no evidence?" asked Eddie

"I am sure he left DNA. Not sure if the statue of limitations has run out yet though. It's not like I can testify to what he told me. Even a idiot like Dent could get my testimony thrown out as hearsay."

"Mr. Turner you are free to go. But if anything happens to Dr. Snow, you will be held responsible and you will not be dealing with us. You will be dealing with a man who can do more harm to you then you can dream and knows how to get away with it." Said Joe

David nodded and ran from the room. Eddie looked at Joe with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me that way. You know as well as I do that if any more harm comes to Caitlin, Barry will make the one responsible pay and leave no evidence." Said Joe

"Yeah I know. Think Barry will ever admit that he is in love with Caitlin?" asked Eddie

"Possibly. But that young lady needs to admit she loves him too."

"Yeah she does. Do you believe Turner?"

"Yeah. I remember hearing about the case in Coast City with that girl. I'm going to have Julian run Zolomon's DNA through the database and see if it matches any other unsolved cases. My bet he has done this before. He knew just how much damage to do to Caitlin without doing any permanent damage to her at least physically. The emotional damage may never fully heal."

"If anyone can help Caitlin it's Barry. Well if we are done here, I should go I got a date with Iris."

"Yeah go on."

Eddie headed out and Joe went to talk to Julian.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Sunday morning just after ten Caitlin followed Barry into his parents house. Henry greeted them with a smile. Caitlin looked at Barry's father and smiled. She hadn't seen him since she had been released from the hospital.

"How you doing Caitlin?" asked Henry

"Getting better every day. I am going back to work on Monday." Said Caitlin

"That's good. I know you have been going to Joan's support group."

"Yeah. It's helps a lot. Not that having Barry around hasn't helped. But it's time for him to stop sleeping on my lumpy couch and return to his bed."

"He just wants to take care of you."

"I know. But I need to take care of myself now."

"Caitlin, you should know that Barry told me what that bastard took from you."

Caitlin bit her lip and looked over to where Barry was helping his mom set the table.

"I wish he hadn't. But I understand why he did. He wanted to make sure that you could explain to my doctor and nurses how traumatic what happened really was to me."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Uh that should be your mother. Nora invited her after confronting her about not returning your calls." Said Henry

Caitlin just nodded. Nora showed Carla in. Caitlin looked at her mother who stood in front of her.

"Caitlin, I think we need to talk." Said Carla

"Yeah mom we do." Said Caitlin

Caitlin led the way out to the back patio so they could talk in private.

"How are you doing honey?" asked Carla

"Been better. But I am healing. It's slow but I am getting better."

"I am sorry for not returning or taking any of your calls. I just didn't think that you would be calling about something like this."

"I needed you mom."

"I should not have frozen you out after your father died. I hope that you will forgive me. I want you to tell me when the trial starts. I especially want to know when you are scheduled to testify. I want to be there to support you."

"I will make sure to let you know."

"Even if I haven't acted like it I do love you. I am proud of you. I may not like Harrison Wells, but he has kept me informed about what you are doing. That you are the youngest department head at STAR labs."

"Yeah I am. Mom, I know you had wanted me to take the job you had saved for me. But I had to go somewhere else. I needed to make my own name. I couldn't do that working for you."

"I know that. I may not have liked you chose STAR. But I understood why you did. If you were going to work for a different company I hoped that it would have been Mercury labs instead."

"I still would be at a near entry level position if I went there. I interviewed there and I would have had to work for nearly twice as long to be even close to where I am now at STAR. There was very little room for advancement at that time. Dr. McGee was very honest about that."

"I know. I spoke to Tina at a conference shortly after you started at STAR labs. She was honest that you had to much potential to be wasted in the position she could have offered you."

Caitlin bit her lip not knowing what to say.

"Caitlin, would it be ok if I hug you?" asked Carla

"What?"

"I want to hug my daughter. I just don't know how comfortable you are with being touched. I know that women who have been raped aren't always comfortable with being touched. I want to know if you are ok with me touching you like that."

"Mom, it's mostly men I am having issues with touching me. Even men I know and trust. So far only Barry has been able to hold me without me flinching. Even a couple weeks ago when Oliver came to visit I flinched at his touch."

"Oliver?"

"Queen, your cousin Moira's son?"

"You were close to him when you were a child."

"I know. Mom, I would like it if you hug me. I love you."

Carla pulled Caitlin into a tight hug, just holding her daughter.

****%%%%****%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%**%*

Barry watched Caitlin with her mom from the window. He was happy that they seem to be working on their relationship.

"Barry, are you ok?" asked Nora

"Yeah mom. Cait and I talked. We are going to try being more than friends. But it is Cait who will decide how fast or slow we go."

"That is a good way to go. Now why don't you let them know that we are ready to eat."

"Ok mom."

Barry opened the patio and stepped out. Caitlin was the first to notice him.

"Hey." Said Caitlin

"Everything good out here?" asked Barry

"Yeah. Mom and I were just talking." Said Caitlin

"Barry, thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know I should have been there for her." Said Carla

"There is no need to thank me. I love Cait. I would do anything for her." Said Barry

Barry reached out to Caitlin and she melted into his arms. She smiled as he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"My mom said it's time to eat." Said Barry

"I'll see you two inside." Said Carla

Carla went inside and Barry smiled at Caitlin.

"I love you Cait." Said Barry

"I love you too Bare. More then I can ever tell you."

Barry just smiled and leaned down and very gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. Caitlin hesitated at first but soon returned it. She broke it after a minute.

"Not how I imagined our first kiss. You know with our parents watching." Said Caitlin

"If it makes you feel better I think they approve. You mean the world to me."

"Let's go eat."

Barry wrapped his arm around Caitlin's waist as she leaned against him as they walked back in together.

***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%*

Hunter paced in his cell. He hoped that his brother goes along with the plan to destroy Caitlin Snow. That girl could not testify. If she did then he was in deep trouble. He should have made sure that she wouldn't be able to open her mouth. Like he did with David's adoptive sister. But the problem was he actually was in love with Caitlin. But once he got out of here and off the hook for these changes he would take Caitlin away so that they can spend the rest of their lives together. He would take her to this cabin deep in the woods and make sure that she would never be able to leave. He smiled as he thought about how she would learn to love him once she was away from all these distractions.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Monday morning Caitlin took a deep breath as she pulled into the parking lot of STAR labs. She parked right under one of the parking lot lights and as close to the door as she could. She turned off the engine and started to get ready to get out of the car. She heard a soft knock on her window. She looked to see John Diggle smiling at her. She opened the door to get out. Dig offered her his hand to help but she shook her head.

"No offense Dig. But I still have issues with being touched." Said Caitlin

"No problem. But I want to apologize to you. What that bastard did to you should never have happened. Floyd Lawton should have sent someone to help you."

"I don't blame you Dig. You had a family emergency that day. Your wife and kids needed you."

"You are still one of the kindest people I have ever met."

"Dig, Hunter tried to destroy me. But it didn't happen. Yes I am a little broken. But I am getting fixed. He won't win."

"Good to hear. Dr. Wells would like you to stop by his office before heading to your lab."

Caitlin nodded as Diggle held the door open for her. She then headed to the elevator to take it to the sixth floor where Dr. Wells office was. She walked into the outer office and the receptionist told her to go right in. She walked in to find not only Dr. Wells, but Alex and a young man she had not met.

"Welcome back Dr. Snow. This is your new lab tech David Turner. He has something he thinks you need to hear." Said Dr. Wells

"Uh hi Dr. Snow. As Dr. Wells told you my name is David Turner. But Turner was not my last name for the first seven years of my life. It was Zolomon. Hunter is my biological brother." Said David

Caitlin could feel her heart starting to race.

"Dr. Snow, I can understand if you are scared of me. But I am nothing like Hunter. I was six when my biological father killed my mother. Hunter was thirteen. I ended up in a great family that adopted me. I didn't see Hunter after my mother was killed until I was eleven. The family that adopted me had a daughter. Jacquie, she was a great to me from the day I arrived. I consider her my real sister. While I consider Hunter a monster that I unfortunately share DNA with. I hate Hunter. Jacquie is a victim of his. But unlike you she can't remember what happened to her. He beat her so bad that she is paralyzed and suffered a head injury that causes her to have nearly crippling headaches. She is on disability because of it. Dr. Snow, I am telling you this because he wants me to scare you into not testifying. I'm not going to do it. I want him to pay for what he did."

"David, you should go to the police with what you know."

"I did tell the police. Two detectives West and Thawne."

"Mr. Turner if you cause any trouble you will be looking for a new job. Do I make myself clear." Said Dr. Wells

"Yes sir."

"Ms. Danvers you and Mr. Turner may go. I would like to speak with Dr. Snow alone for a few minutes."

Alex headed out giving Caitlin a smile. Once Alex and David were gone Caitlin shifted nervously in her chair. Dr. Wells noticed her unease.

"How are you really doing Caitlin?" asked Dr. Wells

"Ok. Not great but getting better every day."

"You are uncomfortable alone with me aren't you?"

"What? No of course not."

"You might be more convincing if you weren't biting your lip. Something that you only do when something is bothering you or you are nervous. Caitlin, if you need more time you can take it."

"I need to be here. I need to get back to my life."

"Ok. Glad to have you back. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will thank you."

Caitlin left the office and headed right for her lab. On her way she ran into Cisco literally. Her long haired engineer friend nearly was knocked to the floor.

"Cisco! I am so sorry!" said Caitlin

"It's ok Caitlin. You are looking much better than last time I saw you."

"I'm doing a lot better. But, I will never be who I use to be."

"I get that that. But I do miss my friend."

"I missed you too. Cisco, I should get to work. I'll meet you for lunch in the cafeteria ok?"

"See you later."

**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%*

Barry sighed as he ran his test. He was worried about how Caitlin was doing at her first day back at work.

"What is going on mate?" asked Julian

"Cait went back to work today."

"Barry, I'm sure she is fine. I met that Alex Danvers she works with. Let's just say I wouldn't want to run into that dame when she is pissed off."

"Yeah, Alex is kinda scary when she is mad. She maybe a scientist but she is also a marital arts expert. If she had wanted she could have gone to work for some government agency."

"Why didn't she?"

"Don't really know. Alex, never talks about things like that."

"Why don't you send her a text or something wishing her a good first day back? I mean that is what I would do if Caitlin were my girlfriend."

"Yeah I think I will do that. Thanks Julian."

"Anytime mate. Wait you didn't correct me."

"There is nothing to correct. As of Friday night Caitlin is my girlfriend. I love her. I have loved her for a very long time."

"Well all I can say mate is it's about bloody time. The two of you had to be the only ones who didn't realize that you two were in love with each other."

"My parents are happy. They love Caitlin. I think if my mom could have gotten away with it she would have talked Caitlin's mom about an arranged marriage between the two of us."

"Would you have been upset about that?"

"No. I could see myself married to Cait with a little girl that is as beautiful as her mother."

"Then court her, make sure she knows how much you love her. Then in maybe a year ask her to marry you. Barry, I saw you and your friends at that bar a few weeks ago. When you and Caitlin got on that stage and sang. You rather well and her rather dreadfully. I could see how much she loves you in her eyes."

"I told Cait, she can decide how fast we go."

"That's fine. You know her better than anyone. So just don't put any pressure on her."

"I won't."


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Caitlin looked up from her work station where she was running an analysis on a sample of organic matter that was found on some dig site by a group that STAR had a contract with. She was resisting the urge to yell at David. He was the least organized lab tech she had ever seen. How he could work at that mess he called a work station was beyond her understanding.

"Your eye is doing that twitching thing it does when you see something that puts your OCD to the test." Said Alex

"I am not OCD Alex." Said Caitlin

"Yeah honey, you are. But that just makes you who you are."

"How can he work in that mess!"

"I warned him that he needed to improve his organizational skills to stay on your good side."

"Just tell him to have that mess cleaned up by the time I get back from lunch."

"He is improving. Last week he had both his station and mine covered. I had to use yours. I did remember to put everything back the way you like it."

"The stapler was off by an eighth of an inch."

Alex just shook her head and smiled at her friend. Caitlin smiled back loving to tease Alex.

"Come join Cisco and me for lunch and I might let you in on what could become the hottest gossip between here and Star City." Said Caitlin

"I'll be right there. Let me just remind David that he needs to get his stuff together." Said Alex

"Ok see you in the cafeteria."

Caitlin walked out and Alex turned to David.

"Get this mess cleaned up. Trust me you do not want Dr. Snow to go Killer Frost on you. The last tech ran away crying and hasn't been heard from since." Said Alex smiling.

David swallowed hard and started to clean up his work station.

**%%%**%%***%%**%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%**%%****

Barry sat at a back table in Jitters and called Caitlin. He smiled when she answered right away.

"Hey handsome."

"Hello my darling. How is the first day back going?"

"Good. Though I might have to go Killer Frost on my lab tech. He needs some work at his organization skills."

Barry chuckled. As much as he loved Caitlin, she could drive nearly anyone crazy with her need for perfect order.

"Sweetie, I am sure he is not that bad."

"Alex told me he covered both his and her work stations last week. She was forced to use mine."

"She put everything back right?"

"Yes. Though I did tease her that the stapler was off by like an eighth of an inch."

"You are crazy. But I love you."

"Love you too."

"So Cait, how about we go on a date Friday?"

"That sounds great. Uh Cisco and Alex are here. Gotta go. Call you later handsome."

"Have a good rest of the day sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too."

Caitlin hung up her phone and looked at her two friends. They were smiling at her like cats that caught the cannery.

"What?" asked Caitlin

"So who were you talking to?" asked Cisco

"None of your business Francisco."

"Cisco, there is only one guy on earth that our dear friend Caitlin would tell she loves him and call handsome. So Dr. Snow when did you and Mr. Allen become a couple?" said Alex

"I have no idea what you are talking about Danvers." Said Caitlin

"Stop with the crap Caitlin. It doesn't take a genius to know that you and Barry have a thing for each other." Said Cisco

Caitlin looked at her friends and knew they weren't going to let it go. She sighed.

"Over the weekend Barry and I decided to give a relationship a shot. We kissed for the first time yesterday at his parents house for brunch. Turns out it was in front of his parents and my mother." Said Caitlin

"So what made you finally admit your feelings for each other?" asked Alex

"For me it's the way he has been taking care of me. The way he supports me. The fact that he never asked for anything in return from me. I have no idea why Barry decided now to admit that he is in love with me."

"So Cisco who won the pool?" asked Alex

"You were taking bets on when Barry and I would get together? Cisco, don't forget that I do know how to preform a lobotomy." Said Caitlin

"Ok yes there has been a pool going. Even Oliver got in on it!" said Cisco

"How much is in this pool and who won?" demanded Caitlin

"Uh almost a thousand dollars." Said Cisco

"Who won?"

"Laurel." Admitted Cisco

"I'm going to have to have a talk with my cousin's girlfriend." Said Caitlin

"Kara will be disappointed that she lost. She was hoping to use the money to buy a new laptop." Said Alex

"I'll get Ollie to buy her one. Queen Consolidated's tech division is coming out with a new one soon. I will have him get her one that hasn't hit the market yet." Said Caitlin

"She will love that. What about Iris?" asked Alex

"Iris can get her own. As can your cousin Clark Kent and his girlfriend Lois Lane." Said Caitlin

"Well I guess you could just say it's a birthday gift." Said Alex

"That is the plan."

"Caitlin, you seem happier." Said Cisco

"I am Cisco. Just give me some more time and I will be more than willing to take a hug from you."

"You know that I love you like a sister right?"

"Of course. You are my brother in my heart anyway."

Cisco smiled at Caitlin. Alex smiled too. It seemed her friend was starting to get back to something that resembled her old self.

***%%***%%***%%***%%***%%***%%***%%***%%***%%***%%

Barry just sat at the table smiling. He didn't even notice Iris sit down across from him.

"Barry!" yelled Iris

"Oh hey Iris."

"So what has put you in such a good mood?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Bartholomew Henry Allen don't lie to me."

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Ever since Caitlin was attacked you have been walking around like someone killed your dog. But today, you seem happy."

"Ok you got me. Uh Cait and I are together now. We are going on a date on Friday."

"That's great! Oh damn! Laurel won the pool."

"Really? You guys have been placing bets on weather Cait and I get together?"

"It's been more of when. Then if. We all knew it would happen. It was just a matter of timing. Barry, we all know how much you and Caitlin love each other. We all want you to be happy."

"Thanks Iris."

"Just make sure you make this date special for Caitlin."

"I have some ideas. Maybe I can run them by you."

"Sure."


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Friday Caitlin walked into her apartment and headed to her bedroom to get ready for her date with Barry. She opened her closet to look for something to wear. She had no idea why she was so nervous about this date. It was just Barry. The same Barry that befriended her as a shy ten year old. The same Barry who for a month slept on her lumpy couch just to take care of her. Just then then there was a knock on the door. It was way too early for Barry so she very cautiously checked to see who it was. She let out a sigh of relief as she opened the door for Kara.

"What are you doing here Kara?"

"Well, I thought I would help you get ready for your date. Iris is out with Eddie. Alex has a date with Sara. She apparently is in town."

"Well come on in and help me find something to wear."

"I am guessing that you want to lose the high school principal look for the night?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's go see what you got."

Half an hour later Caitlin was in a black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. It fell to just above her knees. Kara had curled Caitlin's hair leaving it in loose curls. Caitlin had put on a pair of diamond earrings and diamond neckless. Caitlin was still putting on her make up when there was a knock on her apartment door.

"Damn for once in his life Barry is actually on time." Said Caitlin

"You finish here. I will go let him in." said Kara

"Thanks Kara."

"Now remember this is Barry. Your best friend since you were like ten years old."

"I know."

Kara left Caitlin in the bathroom and went to open the door. She smiled at Barry dressed in a pair of blue pants, white shirt and a blue sport coat.

"You clean up well Mr. Allen. Come on in Caitlin is almost ready."

"Hey Kara. I didn't know you were going to help Cait get ready." Said Barry

"Neither did she until I showed up. Barry, don't you even think of breaking her heart. Because I will kick your scrawny ass if you do."

"Trust me I would let you."

Caitlin came out just then carrying a shawl and her handbag. Barry broke into a big smile when he saw her. He held out the flowers he brought for her.

"Cait, you look beautiful. These are for you." Said Barry

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Said Caitlin taking the flowers from Barry.

"Well I am going you two have fun tonight. Call me Caitlin." Said Kara

"Thanks Kara." Said Caitlin

"Anytime."

Kara headed out and Barry watched as Caitlin put the flowers in water.

"So where are you taking me?" asked Caitlin

"Antonio's"

"I love Italian."

"I know. Ready?"

"Yeah."

Barry picked up her shawl and helped wrap it around her. After exiting the apartment he offered her his arm which she took. He then led her out to the car. He helped her in and drove to the restaurant. Once at the restaurant Barry helped her out of the car and they walked in together. After they were seated at the table, Barry ordered a bottle of wine for them to share.

"You really do look beautiful Cait." Said Barry

"You don't have to keep telling me that. Barry, I love you."

"Love you always my beautiful Snowflake."

Caitlin blushed at the attention Barry was giving her. The truth was none of the guys she had ever dated had treated her like this even on the first date. She took a sip of her wine. Barry reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Cait, I know you are scared. But remember you are the one in charge. You decide how fast or slow we go."

"I know. I just have other things on my mind. Cecile called me this afternoon. The trial will begin a week from Monday. I don't have to be there until I testify, but I am still scared to see him again."

"You don't have to be. You know everyone will be there for you. All you got to do is call and Oliver will be there with Laurel and Sara will come too. Thea and Roy might not be able to come due to school. But everyone else will be there."

"Alex and Cisco will be called as witnesses. Seeing as they are the ones that found me. Your dad might be too seeing he was on duty in the ER when I came in and present during my exam. He was there to try and keep me calm."

"I will be there as much as I can. Cait, you will be fine. Cecile will make sure that you are ready."

"I know. But something scares me about that lawyer Dent."

"He is scum. He has connections to the mob in Gotham. He is an ex district attorney there. He was fired for letting members of the mob walk. They didn't have enough evidence to disbar him so he now is a defense lawyer."

Caitlin nodded. Their salads arrived and they started to eat. As the night went on they talked and just enjoyed each others company. At one point Barry pulled Caitlin onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently placed his hands on her hips. They swayed to the music staring into each others eyes. As the song came to an end Barry leaned down and they kissed. Caitlin felt her heart beat faster something that had never happened with anyone else. When Barry took her home at the end of the night he walked her to her door and kissed her good night.

"Good night Snowflake sweet dreams." Said Barry

"Good night Barry. Tonight was wonderful. A near perfect date."

"What could have made it more perfect?"

"Nothing."

Caitlin opened her door and went inside. She sighed. The only thing that could have made it more perfect was if it had happened before now.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

The date of the start of the trial came much faster than Caitlin expected. Not that she was at the courthouse she didn't have to be there until she was to testify. Which wasn't going to be for a couple of days. Both Cisco and Alex were scheduled to testify before her.

"You ok Caitlin?" asked Alex

"Uh yeah. Just not looking forward to seeing Hunter again."

"Caitlin, he can't hurt you any more. Facing him will prove that he hasn't won. That he didn't break you."

"Alex, I still feel broken. Maybe not as much as I did at first. But I am still broken."

"Look on the bright side. You have one of the best guys in the world as your boyfriend. I mean if I was into boys I would want a guy like Barry Allen."

"Well he is mine. So are you and Sara still seeing each other?"

"Yeah. I really like her. But we are taking it slow really getting to know each other. I don't want to go through what I did with Maggie all over again."

"That is understandable."

Caitlin looked over to where David was working and bit her lip. While David still wasn't the most organized worker he was improving.

**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%****

Cecile stood up and began her opening statement.

"Your honor, members of the jury. We intend to prove that the defendant Hunter Zolomon not only brutally beat but also raped his former coworker because she refused to date him. That he didn't like to hear the word no. That he hated that he couldn't control Caitlin Snow to do what he wanted her to. That when she and others reported him for harassment he became angry and decided to take what he wanted from her. We will prove that Hunter Zolomon only cared about what he wanted."

Cecile continued to paint the picture of Hunter as a cold hearted monster that only cared about what he wanted. Once she finished Harvey Dent stood up and began to address the court.

"The district attorney will have you believe that that my client is nothing but a monster. But that is far from true. He is just a little old fashioned by today's standards. He was raised to believe that women need to listen to men. He understands that not all see it that way. My client has anger issues that he is working on. He never meant to scare Dr. Snow. I will prove that my client is not the one that attacked the young woman."

In the back of the courtroom Carla Tannhouser sat listening to the blow hard defense lawyer. The defendant turned and she saw nothing but coldness in the man's eyes. A coldness she had never seen before. Though if she didn't know what she did about him she might see how some women would think he was good looking. Ms. Horton called her first witness to the stand. Detective Edward Thawne.

"Detective Thawne, you were the first officer to arrive at STAR Labs when the report of the attack had come in correct?" asked Cecile

"Yes."

"Did you see the victim?"

"Yes. Dr. Snow was unconscious when I arrived and being loaded into an ambulance by paramedics." Said Eddie

"In your expert option what would you say happened to Dr. Snow?"

"That someone beat her up. To me it looked like someone took a lot of anger out on her."

"Detective Thawne, did you have any suspects?"

"Just one. The defendant Hunter Zolomon. The victim had taken a restraining order out against him a week earlier. He had been harassing her at work until he was fired. He had grabbed her in the cafeteria after she reported him to Dr. Wells."

"Was there any other reason to believe Mr. Zolomon was the prime suspect?"

"Security footage of the STAR labs parking lot shows the attack."

"Prosecution exhibit 1 the security footage from the STAR labs parking lot."

Cecile hit play and the high definition video began to play. There were gasps in the courtroom as they watched Caitlin Snow being beaten. In the back of the room Carla wiped tears from her eyes seeing what this man had put her daughter through.

**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%*

Barry was waiting at Eddie's desk when he returned to the station.

"How did it go?" asked Barry

"Cecile showed the security footage. The men in the courtroom looked like they wanted to beat the crap out of him. Most of the women cried including Caitlin's mom. I actually spoke to her after I left court. I recommend that she skip being there when the ER doctor testified. Bare, you saw Caitlin after they cleaned her up a bit. I saw her as she was loaded into the ambulance. It was bad. Really bad."

"What about that creeps lawyer?"

"He is scum. Bare, I am going to be honest with you. After Caitlin testifies she will need you. Dent will try and twist her words make it seem like she was just playing hard to get. That she wanted rough sex with him."

"Thanks Eddie."

"Bare, I care about Caitlin. She didn't deserve for this to happen to her."

"No one does."

**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%**%%*****

"Ms. Horton?"

Cecile turned to face the woman that called out to her.

"Is there something I can help you with ma'am?" asked Cecile

"I'm Dr. Carla Tannhouser. Caitlin's my daughter."

"What can I do for you Dr. Tannhouser?"

"I want to know if there is any chance that monster is going to walk."

"Not on the physical assault or violating the restraining order. It will really come down to Caitlin being convincing on the rape charge."

"I will admit I was never the best mother to Caitlin. Especially after my husband passed away. But I love my daughter and I know the values I taught her. I can almost guarantee that she was a virgin until that monster raped her."

"Why do you believe that?"

"There is only one young man my daughter has given her heart to, and he has owned it pretty much since the day they met at ten years old. Caitlin is a hopeless romantic. She believes that you should only sleep with someone you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with."

"I promise you that I will do everything I can to make sure he pays for hurting Caitlin."

"Thank you."

"Dr. Tannhouser, your daughter is lucky to have Barry Allen in her life."

"I will always be grateful to that young man."

Carla walked off leaving Cecile alone.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

The trial went quickly. Caitlin noticed when both Alex and Cisco were missing from work. She knew that they had to testify about both the harassment they witnessed as well as to when they found her. Caitlin noticed when Alex was absent from the lab David tried to stay at his own work station as much as possible. If he needed something from near her area he made sure that she knew he was approaching. At one point she heard him sigh in frustration. She got up and walked over to him. She noticed that his work station while wasn't nearly as neat as hers had improved a great deal from when she first came back to work.

"David what are you working on?" asked Caitlin

"Uh well I am between official projects right now. So I am working on a side one. I told you my sister has brain damage and is paralyze because of Hunter."

"I seem to remember something about that."

"Well she can't work due to the headaches she gets. Before Hunter, she was a very talented artist. But she can't work on her art any more. So I was trying to see if there is away to reverse some of the brain injury to relieve the headaches so she can get back to her art."

"May I take a look? I do have a doctorate in neurology. Maybe I can help."

"Yeah uh sure Dr. Snow."

David moved so that Caitlin could look at his research.

"Do you have any of her brain scans?" asked Caitlin

"Just the ones from right after the injury. Nothing more recent. Why?"

"Well I will need an up to date scan. But I might have some ideas. I will talk to Dr. Wells about you bringing her in to do the scans."

"She will need to be sedated during the scans."

"Luckily I also have an MD."

"So you have an MD and two PhDs? You can't be more than thirty!"

"Twenty-seven, I also have a genius leave IQ."

"Wow."

"David, I might never be fully comfortable around people I don't know very well. But you don't have to be afraid to ask me for help. That is why Dr. Wells assigned you to my lab."

"Thanks."

Caitlin got up and headed off to talk to Dr. Wells.

**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%**%

Alex paced in the hallway outside the courtroom. She was waiting to testify. Cecile was saving Caitlin for last. She looked up when a women walked out of the courtroom wiping her eyes. Even though she had never met the woman she knew who she was. The woman was Caitlin's mother. Caitlin had a framed picture of her and her parents from when she was a child on her desk at work.

"Dr. Tannhouser are you ok?" asked Alex

"I'm fine. I don't think that we have met."

"Alex Danvers, I'm a friend of Caitlin."

"You were one of the ones that found my daughter."

"Yes. I also started first aid. I don't have an MD like Caitlin but I am a trained medic."

"I should thank you for being there for my daughter. I just needed a break from listening to the doctor that treated Caitlin in the hospital."

"I can understand that. Caitlin was barely conscious when Cisco and I found her. She looked really bad. But there is something you might not know. Your daughter is a fighter. She refuses to let that bastard win."

Just then the doctor walked out and Alex was called in. Carla followed the young woman and took her seat again in the back. Alex was sworn in and took her seat on the stand.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"What can I do for you Dr. Snow?" asked Dr. Wells

"Well Dr. Wells, you know about David's sister right?"

"Yes. I approved his side project of trying to come up with a treatment for her headaches."

"He showed me what he has so far. I maybe able to help him with it. But I need to have her come in for some brain scans."

"Tell him to bring her in on Saturday. I will have a visitor pass issued for her from security."

"Thank you Dr. Wells."

"Dr. Snow, I am glad that you want to help this young lady."

"Dr. Wells, nothing has changed about me wanting to help people. David's sister is a victim. She needs help. I have the knowledge that might be able to help her improve her quantity of life."

"Very well."

Caitlin headed back to her lab stopping by Cisco's lab.

"Hey Cisco."

"Hey Caitlin."

"I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to you since you testified."

"Don't worry Cecile won't let that creep of a defense lawyer hassle you."

"I know. She is a tough little lady."

"Yeah she is. But you are pretty tough yourself. Caitlin, your mom has been there everyday."

"I didn't think she would actually do it. She kept her promise."

"Caitlin, I don't claim to understand your relationship with your mom. But I think she really cares about you."

"She does. My dad's death really hit her hard. I mean we knew it was coming. But it still hurt."

"Losing him is what made it hard for you to let people in isn't it?"

"Yeah. Cisco, you know blood or not you are my brother."

"Yeah I know Caitlin."

"It's Cait to family. To the people I love."

"Love you to Cait."

Caitlin took a deep breath and wrapped her long haired friend in a hug. Cisco was surprised at first. But hugged his friend back.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

Friday morning Caitlin took a deep breath as she walked into the courthouse where she was met with not only Cecile, but her mother and all her friends.

"Dr. Wells gave Cisco and me the day off to be here for you." Said Alex before Caitlin could ask.

Barry just opened his arms and Caitlin went to him letting him hold her.

"I can't believe all of you are here." Said Caitlin

"Where else would we be?" asked Oliver

"Ollie's right Caitlin. We wouldn't let you do this alone." Said Sara

"Thanks guys."

"You can do this sweetheart. None of us are going to abandon you ever. I know I still have a lot to make up for. But I am going to be here for you from now on." Said Carla

"Thanks mom."

Caitlin hugged her mother while Cecile and everyone but Barry headed into the courtroom. Barry and Carla stayed outside of the courtroom with Caitlin waiting for her to be called in. After a few minutes a court officer opened the door and nodded at Caitlin. Caitlin walked in with Barry and her mom following. Barry and Carla took seats with the group there to support Caitlin. Caitlin walked to the front of the courtroom holding her head high trying to appear much more confident then she was feeling.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" asked the court officer

"Yes I do." Said Caitlin

"Please state your name and occupation for the record." Said Cecile

"Dr. Caitlin Snow. C-A-I-T-L-I-N S-N-O-W. I am the head of the bioengineering department of STAR labs, in Central City." Said Caitlin

"Dr. Snow, have you met the defendant?" asked Cecile

"Yes, he is a former employee of STAR labs."

"Did you ever work on any projects with him?"

"No. I believe he was in either the engineering or chemistry departments."

"But you have spoken to him is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am. He would repeatedly ask me out on a date. I turned him down every time."

"How long did this go on?"

"Nearly two years."

"Why wait so long to report it to your boss?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe I was being to subtle."

"But you finally did report it?"

"Yes. Mr. Zolomon was then called into Dr. Wells office."

"When did he attack you in the cafeteria?"

"The day after I filed the report. After he had been called into Dr. Wells office, I believe. He was fired for attacking me."

"Prosecution exhibit 6 photos taken of Dr. Snows arms showing hand shaped bruises on her arms. Exhibit 7 the police report reporting the attack, and exhibit 8 the restraining order issued based on the attack."

Copies of the evidence were passed to the jury who looked it over.

"Dr. Snow, what can you tell us about what happened on May 17th of this year?" asked Cecile

Caitlin closed her eyes fighting back against the memories of that day. She opened them and looked out at the audience her eyes met the warm green eyes of her best Friend and boyfriend. He gave her a smile and mouthed "You can do this." Taking a deep breath Caitlin spoke.

"I was attacked in the parking lot of STAR labs as I left for the day." Said Caitlin

"Do you see the person that attacked you in the courtroom today?" asked Cecile

"Yes. The defendant Hunter Zolomon."

"When you say Mr. Zolomon attacked you what do you mean?"

"He beat and raped me."

"I remind the court that already submitted into evidence are photos and the medical report of Dr. Snow's injuries." Said Cecile

Cecile, looked over her notes before turning to the defense.

"No further questions." Said Cecile

"Miss Snow isn't it true you never actually told my client that you didn't want to go out with him? Only that you always seemed to have other plans for when he asked you out?" asked Dent

"Your honor will you please remind Mr. Dent to address the witness by her proper title of doctor. She holds two PhDs as well as a doctorate in numerology." Said Cecile

"Mr. Dent, you are to address the witness properly as doctor." Said the judge.

"Yes your honor. Answer the question doctor." Said Dent coldly

"I said no in what I thought was the most polite ways. Most guys seemed to get the idea by the way I would say it. How was I to know that Mr. Zolomon was too dense to understand."

"Isn't true you like to play hard to get? That you never told my client you didn't want to date him because you like men chasing you?"

"No. I just have a certain type of man that I like."

"Aren't you the type of girl that likes one night stands and rough sex?"

"No. I don't believe in sex unless you truly love someone."

Dent couldn't believe that he couldn't rattle the woman on the stand. He had no choice but give up his questioning.

"No further questions." Said Dent

Caitlin stepped down and headed right out of the courtroom. Her friends followed quietly behind. Caitlin headed right into the ladies room more shaken than she had let on. The girls followed behind leaving the guys waiting in the hall. Caitlin was gripping the sink tightly shaking when Laurel gently placed her hand on her arm.

"You did really well Caitlin. Better than some of the women I questioned in simular cases." Said Laurel

"Really Laurel?" asked Caitlin

"Yeah. You didn't let that slimeball Dent see you rattled." Said Kara

"Thanks for being here all of you." Said Caitlin

"Of course we came. We would never let you do this alone." Said Thea

"She's right. We all care about you. So do they guys waiting outside. You may not of noticed but I think that Ollie wants to beat the crap out of that defense lawyer." Said Sara

"Speaking of guys. There is a certain CSI out there that I know just wants to wrap his arms around you." Said Alex

Caitlin grabbed some paper towel and dampened in in the sink and used it to wipe the tears from her face. She then walked out with the girls and right into Barry's waiting arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

That night everyone gathered at the Allen house. Joe had come over as well and he and Henry we grilling burgers for everyone. Caitlin sat on a lounge chair on the patio while Barry was getting her something to drink. She looked at her friends, well they were more like family. She still couldn't believe that Oliver and the other came all the way from Star City just to support her in court.

"So how you doing Snowflake?"

"I still hate that nickname Ollie." Said Caitlin

"Like I care. So Caitlin, how are you doing?"

"Not so great. But the worse part is over."

"It is. You really are a lot stronger than I ever gave you credit for. You still going to therapy?"

"Yeah. I am better. I am ok with my family touching me now. I don't just mean you. Oliver, everyone here is family to me."

"Well Barry is something else."

"I love him Ollie. It's like he is my other half."

"I know what you mean. I feel that way about Laurel."

"Then maybe it's time to put a ring on it."

"Actually, I got a ring. After this trial is over I am going to ask her to marry me."

"Good. You have been together a long time. But you don't have to wait."

"Yeah I do. Laurel, and I talked. She told me that she won't even think about marriage until we know that bastard is going to be locked up for a very long time."

"You have really grown up Ollie. No longer that immature partier of a playboy."

"And you grew into a beautiful and smart woman."

"I seem to remember at family gatherings you always calling me a geeky little pest."

"I still think you are a geek. But I am proud to call you my cousin."

Caitlin opened her arms and Oliver gave her a hug.

"I am glad to see you healing."

"Thanks Ollie. But no more bets about my life ok?"

"You know about that?"

"Yeah. I'm not mad. I expect that kind of behavior from Cisco. You and Laurel surprised me through."

"If it makes you feel better Laurel has something special planned for her winnings."

"Of course she does."

Just then Barry walked over with a cup of lemonade for Caitlin who moved forward on the chair to let her boyfriend sit behind her.

"Keep taking care of my cousin Barry. Remember if you hurt her, I hurt you." Said Oliver walking off

"He means like punch me right?" asked Barry

"Not sure. He did just miss the cut for the Olympic archery team."

"Really? So if he was a superhero or vigilante he would be some kind of archer?"

"Yeah calling himself Green Arrow or something like that. You would be able to run fast and be called the Flash."

"What about you Cait? What would you be called?

"I would be more of an anti hero walking the fine line between being a villain and hero. Probably called Killer Frost or something."

"You really like the idea of icing people pun intended."

"I was called the Ice Queen in high school."

"You are far from an ice queen Cait. You are and always been guarded. There is nothing wrong with that. It just takes you time to let people in. If you were really an ice queen do you think that you would have so many people that care and support you? That I would love you so much? Because I love you more than you will ever understand."

"Love you too Barry."

Caitlin turned and kissed Barry then curled up into his arms, resting her head on his chest right over his heart.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"Those two are almost sickeningly sweet together." Said Sara

"Yeah but Caitlin deserves to have a man like Barry love her." Said Alex

"That she does. So Danvers got any plans for this weekend?"

"Depends on if you want to do something."

"Let's talk."

"Sure."

Kara sighed as she watched each couple together. She had never had any luck in love.

"You wishing you had someone special in your life like everyone else?"

Kara turned to see the only other member of the lonely hearts club.

"Hey Cisco."

"Don't worry Kara there is someone out there for each of us."

"I know. I just am happy that Caitlin is healing."

"I know. She has not had an easy time of it."

"I know that. Cisco, you know she cares about you right?"

"Yeah. She calls me her brother."

"Then you know Caitlin loves you. I know that Caitlin has issues with expressing her emotions at times. But I know one thing if she lets you in then you are very lucky."

"She calls you her friend so you are lucky too."

"Yeah. Though I still find it hard to believe that she is related to Oliver Queen. Think she has any other cute rich cousins?"

"How would I know? Look Kara there is someone that will make you happy. Not me of course. I would drive you crazy, and I'm sorry girl but not a fun of musicals like you and Barry."

"Kara actually, Barry has a cousin Ray Palmer who loves musical even more then him." Said Caitlin as she and Barry joined their friends.

"As in the CEO of Palmer Tech?" asked Kara

"Uh yeah. Our mom's are sisters." Said Barry

"Maybe next time Ray is in town you should introduce them." Said Caitlin

"Really? You are willing to set up the blond reporter with a rich cousin but neither of you got anything for your old buddy Cisco?" asked Cisco

"Well, Thea is taken and besides she thinks guys should have shorter hair then her." Said Caitlin

"Yeah and well my only female cousin is married with three kids." Said Barry

"Well Cisco what about Gypsy? That one guard at STAR labs?" asked Caitlin

"You never met her father did you? He is a bounty hunter who threatened to gut me like a fish is I didn't stay away from his daughter." Said Cisco

"I don't think he was serious."

"Tell you what. You tell her father it was your idea that I go out with Cynthia ok?"

"You do know she hates to be called by her given name."

Cisco rolled his eyes and walked off. Caitlin just smiled.

"Cait, Josh is a scary guy." Said Barry

"You scared of the big bad bounty hunter Breacher?" Asked Caitlin

"You going to protect me?"

Caitlin just leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend.


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

Caitlin sat at her desk working on some paperwork when her phone buzzed. She answered knowing it was security letting her know that David and his sister were on the way in. She told them to meet her in the med lab. Caitlin grabbed her tablet and headed to the med lab. She walked into the med lab and double checked that MRI was ready. David pushed a wheelchair into the room with a young woman with sandy blond hair wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. She was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. On her feet were a pair of thick socks.

"Hi Jacquie, I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow." Said Caitlin

"Nice to meet you Dr. Snow. David said that you think that you can help me." Said Jacquie

"It is possible. Unfortunately you will have to take off your sunglasses during the scan. But I do have a sleep mask you can wear."

Jacquie just nodded. As much as she hated these tests she wanted the near constant pain in her head to stop. It took about twenty minutes to do the prep work and get Jacquie on to the MRI bed. Once everything was set Caitlin and David went into the control room where Alex was waiting to start the scans. It took nearly an hour to get all the scans that Caitlin wanted. She gave Jacquie three breaks where David could go back in and talk to her helping to keep her relaxed.

"It will take me a few days to go over the scans. But I will let you know if there is anything I can do for you." Said Caitlin

"Thank you for doing this. David told me that you were hurt by the same person that did this to me." Said Jacquie

"Yeah he did. Jacquie, I may have faired better physically. But emotionally I am still healing. I am lucky that I have a really great group of friends that didn't let me fall to far into the darkness. From what I can tell you have a very caring brother." Said Caitlin

"David, may not have become my brother until he was seven, but I don't know what I would do without him."

"Blood isn't what makes a family. Family are the people we choose to let in and know the real us. The ones that will stay by your side no matter what. That will fight for you. Jacquie, your parents may have a piece of paper that a judge signed saying David is your brother, but even if they didn't if you in your heart feel he is your brother then he is. I have several friends that I feel in my heart are my brothers and sisters. I love them and I know that they love me."

"Thanks for everything Dr. Snow." Said David

Caitlin nodded as David headed out with his sister. Alex who had been cleaning up looked at her friend.

"Even after what happened you haven't changed at all." Said Alex

"I have changed Alex. It is just for the better. Hunter did break me. But I am not broken beyond repair. My friends, no my family is helping to put me back together. That includes you and Kara. Both of you have become my sisters in my heart."

Alex wrapped Caitlin in a hug. Never imaging that Caitlin would think of her as family.

"Alex, I have always been guarded. Never letting anyone but a select few into my heart. You and Kara kind of slipped in before I noticed. By now that you are there I am not letting you go."

"So does this mean I am in the wedding?"

"What wedding?"

"Yours and Barry's of course."

"Barry and I just started dating."

"I heard about your "wedding" to Barry when you were eleven."

"I am going to kill Iris!"

Alex laughed. It felt good to see Caitlin turn red at the mention of the play wedding all those years ago.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Later that night Caitlin sat across from Barry at a steakhouse. She had to admit that Barry was probably the best boyfriend she had ever had, not that there were many. Ronnie had been nice but he really needed to expand his taste in food. She could only eat pizza so many times. Another only liked going to Big Belly Burger. Barry on the other hand always took her somewhere they could sit and talk during the meal. Usually casual dressy. Not the fanciest places in the city. But places that didn't cater to families with little kids.

"So Cait have you decided what you would like?" asked Barry

"The ribeye looks good maybe with a baked potato and the garden salad."

"I was leaning towards the New York strip steak, baked potato and green beans."

"Yeah but that is just too big for me."

"I know. Just get what you want."

"This is nice Bare. I mean you are just the sweetest guy I know."

"Cait, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose anyway."

"I know. I just wish that I realized how I felt about you before now."

"I think you always knew how you felt. You have just been scared to admit it. When I heard what happened I wanted to go and kill the guy. I didn't because you needed me."

"I will always need you in my life. While most of my friends crawled into my heart through crakes, crakes you made in the ice wall I put around myself by the way. You cut a big hole and stole it."

Barry reached across the table and took Caitlin's hand in his and kissed it.

"Then maybe you should file a police report. Stealing a heart is a big deal crime."

"I don't think so. Too much paperwork for a crime that really hasn't hurt me. Besides if you had asked I would have given it to you a long time ago."

"Well if you want mine it's yours for the taking."

"I guess I am not as good as I thought I was. I could have sworn I had stolen your heart by now."

Barry smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. He couldn't wait until the day he could ask her to marry him. But he knew right now was too soon. He knew that his mom still had a video some where of their pretend wedding as kids. He just knew that Caitlin was going to be the most beautiful bride in history.


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

Six months later

The trial only lasted a few more days. The defense hadn't had much they could do. The jury ended up returning with a verdict in less then an hour. Hunter Zolomon was found guilty on all charges and sentenced to Iron Heights for thirty years. Caitlin was able to come up with a treatment for Jacquie's headaches. While it wasn't a cure they were getting better. As a thank you Jacquie made Caitlin a charcoal portrait. Caitlin cried when she saw it. While she knew next to nothing about art she did know that it was one of the best things she had ever seen. Caitlin's relationship with Barry had become stronger. While they had not made love yet, it wasn't like they hadn't come close. They had to stop when Caitlin had a panic attack. She had started to cry fearing that she would never be able to give him what she felt he deserved. But he just held her telling her he loved her and was willing to wait forever for her to be comfortable with being with him that way.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Barry walked into the office of Carla Tannhouser. Caitlin's mother. He was nervous. While he knew Caitlin nearly as well as he knew himself. But he even after nearly twenty years hardly knew her mother.

"Mr. Allen what brings you by?" asked Carla

"Dr. Tannhouser, I know you are busy. So I will get right to the point. I want your blessing to ask Cait to marry me."

"Barry, you know my daughter better than I do then you know the only one you need permission from is Caitlin to marry her."

"That is why I am not asking your permission. I am asking for your blessing. Caitlin, may never tell you but she does care what you think."

"Barry, when Caitlin and I moved to Central City after her father died I was so consumed in my own grief that I failed to notice Caitlin's. Turns out my decision to move here was the right one. While I was neglecting her, you came into her life. It took time by you helped her to heal then as you have now. You made her smile again. For that I will always be grateful. So if my daughter makes the choice to marry you then you will have not only my blessing but my permission. Barry Allen, Caity is lucky that you came into her life. Just keep taking care of her like you have for nearly twenty years."

"Thank you Dr. Tannhouser."

"Call me Carla. I may not know my daughter as well as you do. But if you felt the need to come to me then you know she will say yes. So it's Carla since we will be family."

"Ok Carla."

"Make sure that you let me know Caity's answer."

"I will."

Barry smiled and headed out to plan the perfect romantic dinner to ask the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with to marry him.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Caitlin walked into her apartment after a long week. She was surprised to find a candle lit dinner for two. She took off her coat and hung it the rack by the door. Barry walked out of the kitchen into the living room dressed in a suit complete with a tie. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well I feel very under dressed for a dinner at home." Said Caitlin

"You look perfect. This way malady."

Caitlin let Barry lead her to the table. She sat down and Barry pushed her in. He then served her.

"So what is this about Bare?" asked Caitlin taking a sip of her wine.

"What do you mean? I have cooked for you before."

"Not like this. Grilled shrimp with garlic butter and lemon sauce. Wild rice and spinach salad."

"I just wanted to do something special for you."

"Bare, I know you are up to something."

"No I'm not."

"I talked to my mom yesterday. She said you came to visit, and that you had a nice talk. But refused to say what it was about."

"I just had to ask her something. Nothing you can worry about."

"Just so you know I am not buying that story. But it's ok."

They ate dinner just enjoying each others company. When Barry brought out dessert Caitlin really knew something was up. She knew for a fact that while he could cook rather well. He couldn't bake. That strawberry shortcake was most definitely not something he could make.

"My mom made it."

"Then I know it will be good."

Caitlin went to take a bite when she noticed something shiny in the dessert. She dug in and pulled out a diamond ring. She used a napkin to clean the whipped cream off it. Barry gentle took the ring from Caitlin and knelt in front of her.

"Cait, I know we haven't dated long. Some may say this is fast. But we have known each other for close to twenty years. We have seen each other at our best and at our worse. You bring out the best in me. While I can't say what the future holds for us. I know that I don't want to face that future with out you by my side. Will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?"

Caitlin looked at Barry with tears in her eyes. She hadn't expected this. Her best friend the man she had been in love with for years was asking her to marry him.

"Yes Barry, I will marry you."

Barry smiled placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss only long enough to slip the ring onto her finger. Caitlin placed her forehead against Barry's and looked into his eyes.

"You asked my mom for her permission to marry me didn't you?" asked Caitlin

"No Cait. I asked for her blessing. But she gave her permission anyway. Even though she knows you don't need it."

"You are so sweet. Though I do think that there is like a fifty year old man in that cute body of yours."

Barry laughed. They then fed each other dessert before heading to the bedroom where they finally made love for the first time. After making love Caitlin laid curled up with her head resting on Barry's chest right over his heart. Barry had his arms wrapped around her drawing circles on her back with his finger. Between the sound of his heartbeat and the soothing patters Barry was rubbing on her back Caitlin soon fell to sleep feeling safer then she had in a long time.


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

Caitlin walked into STAR labs Monday morning smiling. Diggle who was escorting her as it was still policy couldn't help but notice how happy she was.

"Well Dr. Snow, I don't think I have ever seen you this happy before." Said Diggle

"Well Dig I have a lot to be happy about."

Caitlin reached up and pushed a strand of hair back and that was when Dig noticed her new ring.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." Said Dig

"Thank you. Barry asked Friday night. He made me a romantic dinner and everything."

"You are a lucky woman."

"I know."

Caitlin headed for her lab to start working. She walked in to see both Alex and Cisco waiting for her.

"So how was your weekend Cait?" asked Cisco

"It was very good." Said Caitlin

"Spent it with Barry? Maybe a good part of it in bed together?" asked Cisco

Alex knowing better then to ask kept her mouth shout. But she did notice the ring on Caitlin's left hand.

"Francisco, what goes on between me and my fiance in the privacy of our home in none of your business." Said Caitlin

Alex just smiled knowing already that Barry had been planning to ask Caitlin to marry him. She was a little surprised by the "our home" part but didn't let it show.

"Congratulations Caitlin. Can I see the ring?" asked Alex

Caitlin showed her hand to Alex who just smiled. Cisco meanwhile just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"It's beautiful." Said Alex

"Alex, you didn't seem surprised by my engagement." Said Caitlin

"I knew Barry was going to ask you to marry him. Iris and Kara went with him to pick out the ring."

"Kara told you."

"I think the only one who didn't know is Cisco. I am surprised about the fact that you and Barry are now living together."

"He decided that this weekend. He hasn't officially moved out of his parents house yet. But he did spend the whole weekend with me."

"No longer on the couch I take it."

"Nope. He joined me in my bed."

"You and Barry are getting married?" asked Cisco finding his voice.

"Yes. Took you long enough for that to sink in." said Caitlin

"I'm happy for you Cait." Said Cisco

"Thanks."

Caitlin hugged Cisco. It felt good to know that her friends were so happy for her.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Barry walked through CCPD with a big goofy smile on his face. There were some raised eyebrows but no one said anything. He was about to head up to the lab when he was stopped by Eddie and Joe.

"Hey Bare, I take it by the look on your face that she said yes." Said Eddie

"Yeah. Cait and I are going to get married." Said Barry

"Well you did have that pretend wedding when you were like eleven. Your mom showed me the video." Said Joe

"Yeah. Joe, don't be surprise if Cait come to talk to you about something. She has to check with Iris first but I don't see her having an issue with what she wants to ask you."

"If it's what I think it is. Then I will be honored to do it. I guess it would be a little weird for her to ask your dad to do it." Said Joe

"Yeah. It would be weird for her to ask her father in law to give her away to his own son. Not that she really thinks of it as being given away. I mean she is way too independent to be seen as anyone's property." Said Barry

"You got that right."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Caitlin walked into Jitters on her lunch break to find Iris and Kara waiting for her.

"Hey thanks for meeting me." Said Caitlin

"No problem let us see how that ring looks on your hand." Said Iris

Caitlin showed her hand to her friends.

"Looks great." Said Kara

"Iris, there is something I wanted to ask you. Would it be ok with you if I ask Joe to walk me down the aisle at the wedding?" asked Caitlin

"Caitlin, I am more than ok with it. My dad will be honored you want him too."

"Thanks. I want both of you to be bridesmaids. I'm going to ask Laurel to be my maid of honor. It's just I have known her longer than either of you."

"It's your wedding. You decide what you want. But we will help you anyway you want." Said Kara

"Kara is right Caitlin."

"Thanks girls."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Caitlin smiled at Barry as they walked into the restaurant that her mom had arranged to have their engagement party at. It had been two months since they had become engaged. Three months until their wedding. They followed a waiter to the private room that Dr. Tannhouser had rented for the night. They walked in and were greeted by Caitlin's mother.

"Caitlin, sweetheart you look beautiful." Said Carla

"Thanks mom." Said Caitlin

"Well she gets her beauty from you Carla." Said Barry kissing her hand.

"You don't have to kiss up Bartholomew. You already own my daughter's heart." Said Carla

Barry just smiled as he gave her a hug. They went around greeting all of their friends. Caitlin and Kara were talking when Barry walked over with his cousin Ray Palmer. Caitlin shot him a look asking what he was doing.

"Kara, I don't think you have met my cousin Ray. Ray this is Kara Danvers. Kara, this is Ray Palmer." Said Barry

"Hi Kara. Barry tells me you are a reporter." Said Ray

"Uh yeah. Wait Ray Palmer as in Palmer Tech?" asked Kara

"Yeah. Though I really don't like to bring that up." Said Ray

"You also don't do interviews. My editor would kill to get an interview with you."

"Maybe I will make an exception for the right reporter."

Caitlin grabbed Barry and dragged him away from Ray and Kara.

"I could have sworn I told you not to play matchmaker with them!" said Caitlin

"Come on Cait. They will make a cute couple."

"I guess. Kara is better than that put her foot in her mouth Felicity you tried to set Ray up with in college."

"Felicity was nice."

"But she rarely thought before she spoke! But they do seem to be getting along."

"Yeah. Uh I haven't seen Sara or Alex for a while."

"I don't want to know what they are doing."

Barry pulled Caitlin close and kissed her.

"I love you Barry Allen."

"I love you Caitlin Snow."


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

Caitlin woke on her wedding day to find Barry's side of the bed empty. Instead of being curled up with her husband to be she was alone in bed. On his pillow she found a single red rose and a note.

_See you in a few hours sweetheart. It's bad luck for the groom and bride to see each other before the wedding. I know you don't believe that stuff. But I am not taking any chances. _

_Love you, _

_Barry _

Caitlin smiled in a few hours she would be married to the only man she had ever loved. She climbed out of bed and started to get ready to head to the church. She was just finishing the light breakfast that Barry left for her when there was a knock on her door. She checked who it was and opened the door to find Joe.

"Hope you don't mind but Barry asked me to give you a ride to the church." Said Joe

"No of course not. I'm just surprised that he didn't tell me."

"Well he knows that you are still uncomfortable with taking cabs so he was just trying to be helpful. Besides I am the honorary father of the bride today. So you could say it is part of my fatherly duties."

"Joe, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

"Listen here young lady. You never have to thank me for this. I love you as if you were my own."

Caitlin hugged the older man.

"Come on sweetheart lets get you to the church. Your mom and friends are meeting you there."

Caitlin gathered her things and Joe helped her. It took only ten minutes to arrive at the church. Joe smiled at Carla and Nora who helped Caitlin with her things. Caitlin headed in with her mom and soon to be mother in law. They went right to the bride's room to start getting ready. The rest of the girls arrived a few minutes later. Laurel was Caitlin's maid of honor, with Iris, Alex and Kara as bridesmaids. Even though they weren't part of the wedding were there to help. Caitlin and Barry had talked a lot about how many they wanted in their wedding party. They decided on four each. Barry had chosen Eddie as his best man, with Cisco, Oliver and his cousin Ray as groomsmen. Caitlin was nearly ready when her mom pulled something out of her purse. Carla walked over to her daughter and handed her a box that Caitlin knew held some kind of necklace. Caitlin opened it to find a string of pearls.

"Mom, aren't these your pearls?" asked Caitlin

"No they are yours at least they are until you have a daughter to pass them on to on her wedding day." Said Carla

"What do you mean mom?"

"This string of pearls has been passed down by mother to daughter for four generations. You are the fifth. Caitlin, I know we are still working on our relationship. But as of today these pearls are rightfully yours. I hope that when you have a daughter you will learn from my mistakes and not freeze out your daughter. Like I did with you."

"Mom, I forgave you for that. You were there to help me through one of the worst times in my life. Maybe a little late. But it was better then never."

"I don't ignore your calls any more do I?"

"No. You don't. You either take it or return it as soon as you can."

"I love you, I also always knew that you would end up with Barry."

"Love you too mom."

Carla and Caitlin hugged. Then Carla took the pearls and placed them around her daughter's neck. It wasn't long after that, that it was time to start the wedding. Joe's son Wally escorted Caitlin's mom to her seat. Joe came and offered his arm to his daughter's close friend. Caitlin took it as she watched as first Kara, then Alex, Iris and finally Laurel made their way up the aisle.

"Ready?" asked Joe

Caitlin just nodded. Taking a deep breath Caitlin and Joe started up the aisle. Barry stood at the alter watching as the walked closer. He couldn't keep the big goofy smile off his face as his beautiful bride made her way to him. Once they reached him Joe handed her off with a kiss on her cheek.

"Remember Barry, you hurt her and I will make sure they don't find your body." Said Joe

Caitlin just smiled at Barry who looked scared for a moment.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Bartholomew Henry Allen and Caitlin Danielle Snow in marriage. I may not know them well but I know this joining is right. I know it's right because of all of you. So if anyone has just cause why these two shouldn't marry speak now or forever hold your peace." Said The minister

No one spoke so the ceremony continued.

"I am told that Barry and Caitlin have written their own vows." Said the minister

Caitlin looked at Barry before speaking.

"Barry, you are my best friend. You have been a part of my life since I was ten years old. I met you when I was in a dark place. You did the one thing I never thought possible. You made me smile again. I think that I fell in love with you before I truly understood what love was. You are the only one I have ever wanted to spend my life with. I love you more than I will ever be able to tell you. Having you come into my life saved it. For that I will always love you." Said Caitlin

"Cait, I always knew that you were special from the day we met. The day that you told me that you loved me was the best day of my life. That is until you agreed to spend the rest of your life as my wife. I love you now and always." Said Barry

Both had tears falling down their faces of happiness. It was only a few minutes later they exchanged rings and were pronounced husband and wife. They kissed as their family and friends applauded.


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

Later at the reception Barry held Caitlin in his arms as they danced together.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" asked Barry

"I don't remember. But I enjoy hearing it. Though it's a good thing that we got married now. Because I may not have fit in this dress in another month or so." Said Caitlin

"Cait what are you talking about. You seem to not be able to gain any weight."

"Well there is one way. Daddy."

"Daddy? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I found out last week. Just about three months."

"This is great!"

"Keep it down. I want to wait until after our honeymoon to tell everyone."

"Of course."

Barry kissed Caitlin happy that she was not only his wife but the mother of his child.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"So Ollie they look happy." Said Laurel

"Yeah they do. Maybe we should try it." Said Oliver

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Maybe. As Caitlin pointed out we have been together a very long time."

"Well if you ever get around to asking properly then I am open to the idea."

"Good to know."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Caitlin taking a break from dancing sat at a table drink a glass of water. Barry was currently dancing with her mother.

"You having a good time?"

Caitlin smiled at Iris and Eddie who had come over.

"Yeah. I mean Barry is the only one I ever wanted to do this with." Said Caitlin

"You two look really good together. I mean the whole time I have known you two you have always been together. I know you were together like that then. I was surprised when Iris told me you were only friends. I mean I never saw you two kiss. But seeing you can be on the shy side I just thought you weren't comfortable with public displays of affection." Said Eddie

"Eddie, it's ok. With anyone other than Barry, I was uncomfortable with that kind of thing. But Barry is different. He is the one person I know that will never force me to be out going."

"You do know I wanted to kill that guy for hurting you." Said Eddie

"Yeah I know. Even when I didn't want you to touch me even in the most platonic brotherly sort of way. I was never scared of you. I consider you part of my family. When Barry and I have kids I am hoping that you will be their Uncle Eddie, Iris, you know they will call you Aunt Iris right?" said Caitlin

"Of course. You know that means we get to spoil those future kids of yours." Said Iris

"Of course." Said Caitlin

Barry came over and kissed his wife.

"I think it's time for the bouquet toss. Then we can get going so we can catch our flight to our honeymoon." Said Barry

"Ok." Said Caitlin

Caitlin made her way to the stage the DJ was on while all the single women gathered on the dance floor. Caitlin turned her back to the women and Barry guided her to her target. On the count of three she tossed the bouquet over her head right at Laurel who caught it after it hit her in the chest. Both Barry and Caitlin smiled when they saw her with it. It helped that their friends were in on the plan. It wasn't until she noticed the smiles on her friend's faces that she noticed the ring tied to the flowers by a ribbon. Oliver then stepped forward and dropped to one knee.

"Dinah Laurel Lance will you do me the honor of marrying me?" asked Oliver

"Yes Ollie. I will marry you."

They kissed as everyone cheered. Caitlin and Barry made their way to the newly engaged couple.

"Congratulations Oliver and Laurel." Said Caitlin

"Thanks. You are ok with us taking some attention from you on your wedding day?" asked Laurel

"It was my idea. Without a little help I wasn't sure my aim was going to be very good." Said Caitlin

Barry and Caitlin left an hour later to change for their flight to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They spent a week on the beach and enjoying their time together. Six months later they welcomed their daughter into the world. They named her Danielle Grace Allen. Two years after that they had a son named Charles Thomas Allen.

THE END


End file.
